Au clair de Lune
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Abaraï Renji, le lieutenant de la 6eme division, a pris sa décision. Il ne supporte plus le comportement de son capitaine ...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes ! _

_Aujourd'hui, je vous met à disposition une des premières fics que j'ai écrit! Soyez donc indulgentes, elle a plus de 8 ans ! Oh mon Dieu ... ça fait déjà tellement de temps que j'écris TT_TT Que le temps passe vite !_

_Enfin bref!_

_Il s'agit d'un de mes couples préférés de Bleach : Renji et Byakuya ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et ENJOY !_

* * *

_**Synopsis :** Abaraï Renji, le lieutenant de la 6eme division, a pris sa décision. Il ne supporte plus le comportement de son capitaine ..._

_**Genre :** romance, yaoi, yuri (un soupçon)_

_**Couples :** Byakuya x Renji_

_Rukia x Orihime_

_**Disclamer :** pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo, Sauf Rai et Kaori qui sont à moi!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Décisions**

La lune éclairait doucement la pièce, plongée dans le noir. Le dessin de la fenêtre faisait un rectangle pâle sur le sol en tatamis. Pas un bruit dans la chambre. Juste une respiration.

Calme.

Il se devait d'être calme. Il avait pris sa décision, il ne pouvait revenir dessus. Il avait trop d'honneur ou trop d'orgueil pour cela. Il ne pouvait être faible. Il se devait d'être fort en cet instant plus qu'en ses derniers mois.

Ses derniers mois.

Ils avaient été à la fois les plus heureux et les plus tristes. Les plus heureuses de ses nuits et les plus tristes de ses jours. Il ne devait pas, il ne devait plus y penser. Il devait s'en tenir à sa décision.

Il s'agenouilla dans le carrée de lumière pâle, défit le haut de son kimono. Il frissonna sous la brise légère de la nuit. Il défit l'attache retenant ses cheveux, ceux-ci se mirent à cascader dans son dos et sur ses épaules, les couvrant de rouge. Ses tatouages se mirent à refléter l'argent de la lune. Il sortit son sabre de son fourreau et posa Zabimaru sur ses genoux. Il se mit à caresser la lame comme on caresse les cheveux de l'être aimé. Il ne devait avoir ni regrets ni remords. Il devait en finir.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Il en finirait quand le soleil se lèverait. Il lui avait donné la nuit pour réfléchir. A savoir ce qu'il en ferait.

* * *

_Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi de ce premier et très court chapitre? Laissez un com' pour me le dire !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : 1er pas et 1er …**

Toc toc toc …

Trois petits coups secs donnés à la porte, puis il entra. Son capitaine l'avait appelé et l'attendait, il n'avait donc pas à attendre que celui-ci lui dise d'entrer. Il vint se placer au milieu de la pièce devant le bureau de son capitaine. Celui-ci était en train de lire un rapport. Il le signa puis le posa sur la pile de droite. Il prit alors une autre feuille sur la pile de gauche et commença à la lire. Abaraï Renji n'était pas de genre patient mais il se contenait toujours de son mieux devant le capitaine de la 6ème division, Kuchiki Byakuya. Une fois fini de lire, il signa et posa la feuille sur la pile de droite.

-Taïcho … hésita le lieutenant de la 6ème division.

Pas de réponse.

Ce n'est pas que Renji n'aimait pas la compagnie du capitaine, au contraire. Il avait appris à apprécier l'homme autant que le capitaine. Mais il n'aimait pas ne rien faire et attendre comme ça bêtement au milieu du bureau de son capitaine. Surtout qu'il commençait à être tard et qu'il aurait préférer se trouver bien au chaud dans son lit ou à boire un petit verre de saké avec Iba-san.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit une présence tout près. Son regard s'était perdu sur le plafond pendant son introspection et quand il le ramena vers le bureau de son capitaine, il eu la surprise de voir son capitaine devant lui. Un peu trop près…

Il rougit de le voir si près de lui. Il s'apprêtait à reculer mais le capitaine fut plus rapide que lui. Avant que Renji ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, le capitaine Kuchiki avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de son lieutenant.

Le contact fut léger et bref mais il suffit à faire prendre au visage de Renji la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Le capitaine était déjà retourné à son bureau quand Renji comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Très bien. Ça sera tout pour ce soir, Abaraï Fukutaïcho.

La voix, froide et neutre, du capitaine mit un certain temps pour pénétrer le cerveau de Renji. Cet ordre le ramena à la réalité. Il se recomposa un visage correspondant à son insigne.

-Haï Taïcho !

Renji s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'appuya contre le mur et essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.

* * *

_Je sais ce chapitre aussi est trop court ... mais ça va bientôt s'arranger! Vous inquiétez pas !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Missions ?**

Deux semaines. Il s'était écoulé deux semaines depuis ce premier baiser.

Après avoir quitté son capitaine ce soir-là, Renji était parti dans sa chambre, les joues en feu. Il était entré avec l'intention de se coucher mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête l'impression des lèvres de son supérieur sur les siennes. Il opta donc pour une douche froide. Mais là encore le souvenir des lèvres si douces et si chaudes de son capitaine revint à la charge. Et son corps qui réagissait tout seul … Il commença par se maudire puis il descendit une main de son torse vers son bas ventre pour prendre en charge sa virilité trop réveillée à son goût. Après quelques minutes de va et vient, il se libéra dans un râle de plaisirs.

Il finit de se doucher puis revint dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de se mettre au lit pour dormir. Mais dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le visage de son capitaine. Il fit donc la seule chose qui lui permettrait de dormir : se soûler ! Il préférait avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain que de passer une nuit blanche à penser à son capitaine ! Chose dite, chose faite ! Il sortit une bouteille de saké de sa cachette et la vida consciencieusement. Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par deux mains qui le secouait. Il grogna. Mais les mains continuaient à le secouer.

-Abaraï Renji, si tu te lèves pas de suite je te botte le cul jusqu'à se que tu daignes sortir de ce lit !

La voix froide lui fit plus d'effets que les mains qui l'avaient secoué. Ça ne pouvait pas être son capitaine qui venait le réveiller. Il se releva d'un bond, envoyant valser les draps. Puis sentant un courant d'air parcourir son corps, il rattrapa vite fait les draps pour se planquer dessous. Il vérifia vite fait mais il avait bien fait de se remettre dessous : il ne portait rien. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être couché dans cette tenue.

Un rire léger lui fit sortir la tête de dessous les draps.

-Rukia, hurla-t-il. Ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça.

Il grogna. Un mal de tête venait de commencer.

-Excuse-moi mais comme tu ne venais pas, je suis venue te chercher.

-Me chercher ?

Il haussa un de ses sourcils et le regarda pour qu'elle s'explique.

-Oui. On avait une réunion ce matin mais apparemment tu l'as oublié. Lui fit-elle dans un demi-sourire. Donc après la réunion, je suis venue te chercher.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venue plus tôt.

Il se leva précipitamment du lit, oubliant sa tenue, et s'engouffrant dans la salle de bains. Rukia n'avait pas réagi à le voir sortir du lit comme ça. Après tout, il n'était pas le premier homme qu'elle voyait nu. Elle profita du peu pour regarder son corps musclé et surtout ses tatouages : ils la fascinaient. La jeune femme entendit brièvement son ami prendre une douche et s'habiller. Il jurait tout bas se qui fit sourire la shinigamie. Il ne changera jamais celui-là, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. Il finit par sortir de la salle de bains, habillé et propre. Il finissait d'attacher ses cheveux.

-Bon puisque tu es prêt, on y va.

Rukia se leva et sortit de la chambre, suivit de près par Renji, qui attrapa son sabre au passage. Une fois dans les rue du Seireitei, Rukia se mit en devoir de lui faire un compte rendu de la réunion et de la mission.

-Pourquoi on doit aller voir comment le gamin s'en sort ? râla Renji

-Parce qu'on le connaît et qu'on pourrait l'aider à évoluer. Et puis ça te plait pas de passer une semaine dans le monde réel avec moi ?

La brune s'était retournée et lui souriait doucement. Le cœur de Renji manqua un battement avant de reprendre un rythme normal.

-Si bien sûr, fit-il en lui souriant. Et puis comme ça je pourrais encore lui exploser la tronche à ce morveux.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et avança fièrement vers la porte. Ils arrivèrent dans le magasin d'un certain commerçant en bob et getas : Kisuke Urahara.

-Alors alors, c'est à cette heure-là qu'on arrive !

-C'est sûr. Quand y'en as qui font la grasse mat'.

-C'est vrai ça, Abaraï-kun. On a oublié de mettre son réveil, ce matin ?

-Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous foutre de ma gueule, tous les deux ! Bon il est où que je l'aide à progresser ?

-Dans la salle d'entraînement, répondit Urahara en se retournant.

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement suivi par les deux shinigamis. Ils trouvèrent Ichigo en pleine bataille avec Chad et Ishida. Inoue était assise un peu plus loin en train de regarder ses amis. Elle se leva et fit des grands signes lorsqu'elle les vit.

-Kuchiki-chan, Abaraï-kun.

Rukia se dirigea vers elle avec un grand sourire. Renji vit la brune s'asseoir à coté de la rousse. Elles se mirent à bavarder gaiement tout en regardant les garçons s'entraîner. Urahara était reparti à ses activités et Renji regardait les jeunes hommes. Puis il se décida à entrer dans la bataille.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Évidences**

Ils avaient passés une semaine avec Ichigo, allant au lycée et s'entraînant après. Le roux avait progressé et ses amis aussi. Une certaine complicité les unissait tous les uns aux autres : Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, Inoue … et lui aussi par la même occasion.

La journée ça allait : il s'amusait à énerver le shinigami remplaçant, parler avec Rukia, supporter le regard impassible du Quincy et la bonne humeur pas toujours bien placée de Urahara, chez qui il squattait. Mais la nuit, quand il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre, ses pensées dérivaient vers son capitaine et ce qui s'était passé. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il avait rêvé, qu'il avait pris ses rêves pour des réalités. Car oui, plus il y pensait et plus il s'était rendu à l'évidence. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Rukia était tout simplement celui qu'il ne pouvait exprimer pour son capitaine et qu'il avait reporté sur la jeune femme.

Il connaissait Rukia depuis longtemps, ils avaient grandi ensemble dans le Rukongai, ils étaient entré ensemble à l'école des shinigamis, ils en étaient devenus tous les deux, ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre jusqu'à ce que…

Jusqu'à ce que le clan Kuchiki et plus particulièrement le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya adopte Rukia. Elle avait alors changé de monde, passant dans celui de la noblesse alors que lui restait dans le commun. Il s'était mis à haïr Kuchiki Byakuya pour ça, pour lui avoir enlevé la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Alors il s'était juré de devenir plus fort que cet homme et comme ça il pourrait ravoir Rukia pour lui. Il avait gravit les échelons jusqu'à se retrouver lieutenant de la 6ème division. Là il avait commencé à mieux connaître son capitaine, homme froid et distant que rien ne semblait jamais perturber. Malgré cela, le capitaine faisait toujours son travail admirablement bien, se souciant mine de rien du bien être de sa division. Il avait commencé à apprécier son capitaine et au fil du temps, l'homme qui se trouvait derrière même si son capitaine n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquace. De tout façon lui non plus. Ils avaient fini par s'entendre n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour échanger certaines choses comme le respect et la confiance.

Et son amour pour Rukia n'avait fait qu'augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était pas la jeune femme qu'il aimait mais son frère. Et encore il n'était pas sûr que se soit de l'amour. Il n'en savait rien et ça l'énervait encore plus.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il avait rêvé et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser. Il ne gagnerait rien à ressasser tout ça, à part un mal de crâne et des nuits blanches. En fait pas si blanche que ça. Il finissait par s'endormir après avoir soulagé son corps de la tension que lui procurait le souvenirs des lèvres de son capitaine sur les siennes et alors il avait un moment de paix car rien ne venait le déranger dans son sommeil : ni rêves ni questions.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés à la Soul Society, reprenant leur train-train quotidien entre entraînements, paperasses et sorties nocturnes. Rukia avait rejoint sa division et lui la sienne. Il n'avait pas encore revu la jeune femme. Mais il aurait bientôt une journée de libre et il la passerait avec elle. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit un :

-Abaraï Fukutaïcho, fit une voix timide

Et il tombât de sa chaise. Il n'avait pas entendu le shinigami entrer et s'approcher de lui. Il se rattrapa comme il put.

-C'est pour quoi ? fit-il de mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune shinigami s'était un peu reculé.

-Kuchiki Taïcho m'envoie vous faire dire qu'il veut vous voir dans son bureau, s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix timide.

Le lieutenant n'était pas spécialement connu pour sa patience.

-Bien bien. Tu peux aller lui dire que j'arrive.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il partit presque en courant après avoir salué son lieutenant. Renji se leva, pesta pour la forme plus que pour autre chose, rajusta son uniforme et sorti du réfectoire où il faisait sa pause. Il regarda par les fenêtres et vit que la nuit était tombée. Qu'est-ce son capitaine pouvait bien lui vouloir à une heure pareille ?

Toc toc toc

Trois petits coups secs donné à la porte, puis il entra. Son capitaine l'avait appelé et l'attendait, il n'avait donc pas à attendre que celui-ci lui dise d'entrer. Il vint se placer au milieu de la pièce devant le bureau de son capitaine. Celui-ci était en train de lire un rapport. Il le signa puis le posa sur la pile de droite. Il prit alors une autre feuille sur la pile de gauche et commença à la lire. Abaraï Renji attendit et commença à scruter le plafond. Il baissa les yeux quand il sentit une présence proche de lui, trop proche lui. Et merde, pensa-t-il, comme dans mon rêve.

Aucun des deux n'avait bougé, ils se regardaient. Puis tout à coup, le capitaine de la 6ème division se pencha un peu plus et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de son lieutenant. Celui-ci rougit fortement mais ne se dégagea pas du contact. Ils se regardaient toujours. Puis d'un coup, Kuchiki Byakuya se retrouva de nouveau derrière son bureau. Renji ne l'avait pas vu faire mais son capitaine avait utilisé le shunpo.

-Très bien. Ça sera tout pour ce soir, Abaraï Fukutaïcho.

La voix, froide et neutre le ramena à la réalité. Renji avait un affreux sentiment de déjà vu, mais il ne dit rien.

-Haï Taïcho.

Il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'enfuit presque en courant jusqu'à sa chambre où il commença par se maudire, maudire son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine et son bas ventre qui réagissait. Il eut recours à la même technique qu'il y a deux semaines. Autant la dernière fois il s'était focalisé sur ses sensations, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à ça, autant cette fois il imaginait la suite des évènements.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontres et …**

Pendant deux autres semaines, la capitaine de la 6ème division fit venir son lieutenant tard. Et à chaque fois, il lui vola un baiser avant de le congédier avec un « Très bien. Ça sera tout pour ce soir, Abaraï Fukutaïcho ». A chaque fois, le baiser se faisait un peu plus long, un peu plus appuyé. Mais leurs langues ne s'étaient pas encore rencontrées. A chaque fois, Renji rentrait dans sa chambre, prenait une douche froide masturbatrice et vidait consciencieusement une bouteille de saké afin de pouvoir dormir sans penser à son capitaine et à ses lèvres.

Renji ne savait plus quoi penser. La journée se passait normalement, chacun faisait comme si de rien n'était. Mais Renji ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder furtivement son capitaine quand il pensait que celui-ci ne le verrait pas. Mais chaque soir… chaque soir il se passait la même chose. Il avait peur d'aborder le sujet avec son capitaine, le pourquoi du comment. Il était partagé entre son désir d'aller plus loin et sa peur que son capitaine le rejette s'il disait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Une nouvelle mission dans le monde réelle se présenta. Comme la fois d'avant, ils devaient aller surveiller l'entraînement d'Ichigo et de ses amis. Une semaine que Renji mit à profit pour se renseigner. L'amour entre un homme et une femme, il connaissait, l'ayant déjà pratiqué et avec plus d'une femme. Par contre l'amour entre deux hommes, il n'en connaissait rien et voulait savoir à quoi ça ressemblait si jamais l'envie prenait à son capitaine d'aller plus loin.

Il ne se voyait pas aborder le sujet avec ses amis. Il décida donc de se rendre en ville et de voir s'il pouvait trouver un endroit ou des personnes pour le renseigner. Il quitta le magasin de Urahara, tard un soir, après que tout le monde soit allé se coucher. Il ne voulait pas avoir à dire aux autres pourquoi il sortait.

Il se dirigea vers le centre ville et commença à flâner. Les enseignes lumineuses attiraient le regard et il se retrouva bientôt à regarder autour de lui un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, pleins de lumières et de bruits. Il erra un moment sans but, croisant des groupes de jeunes gens, filles et garçons.

Au fur et à mesure de ses déplacements, il dépassa un groupe de quatre jeunes hommes. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut que deux d'entre eux se tenaient la main. Il s'arrêta un peu plus loin et les observa. Bientôt deux autres jeunes hommes les rejoignirent et embrassèrent les deux qui ne se tenaient pas la main. Un fois au complet, les trois couples se mirent en marche. Renji les suivit à quelque distance. Le groupe rentra alors dans un bar à l'enseigne bleue. Le tatoué attendit un peu avant d'entrer à son tour.

Il s'agissait d'une boite de nuit. Assez bondé. Que de mecs ! Renji se dirigea vers le bar, commanda un verre de saké et se retourna pour regarder la piste. Il ne fut pas long à repérer un des couples qu'il avait suivi. Il les regarda un moment puis son regard fut attiré par un jeune homme qui dansait comme s'il était seul sur la piste. Son déhanché sensuel, ses gestes contrôlés, Renji déglutit tout en continuant à le regarder, enfin dévorer des yeux serait plus exact. Le jeune homme était grand et mince. Ses cheveux noir de jais lui arrivaient aux épaules. Quelques mèches dansaient devant ses yeux. De là où il était, Renji ne pouvait pas en voir la couleur. Un jean moulait parfaitement ses jambes et le reste. Et un débardeur blanc venait compléter sa tenue. Il sirotait son verre sans perdre des yeux le jeune homme.

-Il te plait ?

La voix fit sursauter le shinigami. Il était totalement absorber dans la contemplation du jeune éphèbe.

-Pa…Pardon ?…

-Je sais qu'il te plait. Tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux depuis minimum un quart d'heure.

Renji se tourna pour faire face à un jeune homme grand et musclé. Ses cheveux, châtain clair, étaient coupé courts. Ses yeux verts le regardaient fixement.

-Et alors ? Je peux regarder qui je veux… fit le tatoué. A moins que ça ne soit chasse gardé.

Il avait baissé la tête en disant cela, s'attendant presque à ce que le châtain lui met un pain.

-Il aime qu'on le regarde et j'aime qu'on le regarde comme tu le faisais… avec envie.

Le châtain lui sourit et Renji lui rendit son sourire. Il vit alors le jeune danseur s'approcher d'eux, emballer plus que consciencieusement son partenaire et offrir à Renji un sourire à damner un saint. Les joues du tatoué firent concurrence à ses cheveux.

-Allons dans un endroit plus calme pour discuter, proposa le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Puis il attrapa la main du châtain et celle du rouge et les entraîna vers le fond de la salle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : … (R)Enseignements**

Le soleil levant s'infiltrait doucement par les interstices et éclairait la pièce d'une douce lueur irréelle. Renji regardait intensément le plafond. Il était allongé sur son futon encore habillé. Perdu dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu'il était rentré. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et il en rougissait encore. Il devait arrêter d'y penser et d'en rougir sinon il ne pourrait pas sortir de sa chambre.

Il avait suivi Kaori, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, et son amant Rai. L'étage était constitué de petits espaces, que l'on pouvait fermer avec des rideaux. Ils étaient composés d'une table et de banquettes. Ils s'installèrent dans la dernière et Rai ferma les rideaux. Les deux amants s'assirent l'un à cotés de l'autre tandis que Renji pris place en face d'eux. Un petit silence gêné s'installa. Un petit coup se fit entendre et une tête passa à travers les rideaux, suivi d'un corps mince. Le serveur déposa sur la table une bouteille de saké et trois verres avant de repartir. Rai servit les trois verres et ils trinquèrent.

Jusque là Renji n'avait rien dit, se contentant de les regarder discrètement. Les deux amants se touchaient constamment, s'embrassaient. Puis la conversation avait commencé, principalement mené par Kaori. Le jeune homme était très curieux et Renji se retrouva en train de lui raconté ce qu'il faisait là. Que le frère de sa meilleure amie, et accessoirement son supérieur, l'avait embrassé plusieurs fois. Qu'il n'avait rien tenté. Qu'il ne savait pas comment ça se passait entre deux hommes. Il se trouva en train de raconter sa vie et son cœur. Rai avait l'ai pensif alors que Kaori était tout excité.

La musique leur parvenait en sourdine et meublait les silences. La bouteille de saké avait alimentée leur conversation. Renji en était bien imbibé ce qui expliqua qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite quand Kaori vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se mit à lui caresser la nuque et le haut du dos. Ni quand il commença à tracer une ligne de baisers sur sa mâchoire. Ni quand il posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le tatoué se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait quand la langue du jeune homme commença à caresser ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Renji sursauta et rompit le contact. Il regardait Kaori puis Rai puis Kaori puis Rai. Et il se mit à rougir. Kaori partit dans un grand éclat de rire tandis que Rai souriait. Renji était plus que confus, surtout quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait posé une de ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme.

La suite avait constitué par une explication un peu technique puis, par une démonstration des plus intéressantes de ce que pouvait être le sexe entre deux hommes. Kaori et Rai s'étaient donné l'un à l'autre sans aucune retenue devant Renji. Ils avaient même voulu le faire participer mais Renji avait refusé poliment et fermement. Ils avaient alors compris que l'homme aux cheveux rouges voulait se réserver pour Lui.

Renji savait maintenant à quoi s'attendre, qu'il soit seme ou uke. Après cette mise en pratique, ils avaient continué à discuter. Renji en avait appris un peu plus sur le couple. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac grâce à une amie commune. La petite amie de Rai, à l'époque. Elle était dans la même classe que Kaori. Rai était tombé sous le charme du jeune homme. Pendant un moment, il avait essayé de nier son attirance pour lui jusqu'à ce que Kaori l'embrasse à une soirée. Il avait alors quitté son amie pour le jeune homme. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans douleur. Mais maintenant, ils vivaient ensemble. Et ils partageaient.

Kaori aimait se montrer, s'exhiber. Et Rai adorait le regarder faire. Ils s'aimaient et aimaient à plusieurs. Kaori choisissant la plus part du temps mais ce n'était qu'avec l'accord de Rai qu'il y avait passage à l'acte. Et on pouvait dire que Renji avait tapé dans l'œil de Kaori mais aussi dans celui de Rai. Ce qui expliquait en partie pourquoi ils lui avaient fait une telle démonstration.

Il retrouva les autres au lycée, le lendemain. Mais il restait perdu dans son monde. Il ne faisait que penser à ce qu'il ferait quand il reverrait son capitaine. Mais il avait du mal à s'imaginer passer à l'acte avec Byakuya. Si jamais ils passaient à l'acte...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Surprises**

Inoue avait décidé de tous les inviter à dîner ce soir là. Renji retrouva donc les autres chez la rousse. Quand il frappa à la porte, Ichigo et Rukia étaient déjà là, à se chamailler à propos de Kon. Ishida et Chad arrivèrent peu de temps après. Le colosse avait amené le dessert et quelques friandises. Inoue avait préparé le reste du repas avec l'aide de Rukia. Du coup les plats n'étaient pas trop bizarres. Ichigo quant à lui avait ramené de quoi boire : bières et saké!

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que la rivalité entre Ichigo et Ishida reprenne le dessus. Objet de la dispute : qui était le plus grand séducteur des ses dames entre le fougueux Ichigo et le charismatique Ishida. Rukia trouva la solution.

-Allez en boite et draguer! Celui qui embrassera le plus de filles aura gagné!

Les deux rivaux se regardèrent et répondirent en même temps

-Oui!

-Chad vous servira d'arbitre, rajouta Inoue

Chad acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Renji, tu pourras leur donner une leçon aussi!

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers Rukia et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.

-Pourquoi pas! j'ai pas mal de succès à la Soul Society.

Rukia et Inoue acquiescèrent et se mirent à rire. Un rire qui se communiqua à tout le monde.

-Les filles vous venez? demanda Ichigo

-Certainement pas! répliqua Rukia. J'ai pas envie de me faire draguer! et puis Inoue doit me montrer quelques recettes de son cru.

-Oui! et on vous fera goûter demain.

L'affaire était donc réglée. Les garçons aidèrent les filles à ranger avant de partir. Une fois rendu en bas des escaliers, Renji se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son portable chez Inoue. Il remonta donc le chercher. La porte n'était pas fermée, il entra donc. Il passa devant la cuisine, les filles n'y étaient pas. Il entra dans le salon toujours, pas de filles. Il entendit des voix venir de la chambre.

-Qu'ils sont beaux!

-Je savais qu'ils te plairaient.

Renji s'arrêta pour écouter. Mais de quoi parlaient-elles? Puis il entendit un bruit bien particulier, qu'il ne reconnu pas.

-Si pour en avoir d'autres il faut que je dessine, tu va être envahie.

Rukia montrait ses dessins à Inoue et celle-ci les aimait. Après tout c'était toutes les deux des filles, il était probable qu'elles aient les mêmes goûts. Mais avoir quoi?

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Il y avait comme de la séduction dans la voix d' Inoue. Renji entendit encore une fois ce bruit bien particulier que cette fois il identifia sans problème. Elles s'embrassaient. Une expression d'incrédulité se peignit sur son visage. Inoue et Rukia... ensemble. Il n'en revenait pas. Il devait rêver. Mais les bruits qu'il entendait lui prouvaient le contraire. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge en entendant Rukia gémir. Il attrapa son portable vite fait sur la table et sortit le plus vite possible sans faire de bruits de l'appartement d'Inoue. Il ferma la porte aussi doucement qu'il le put et courut dans les escaliers rejoindre les autres.

-Bah alors Renji t'en a mis du temps.

Il était rouge mais ça pouvait être dû au fait qu'il avait couru .

-Oui j'ai eu du mal à le trouver, il était tombé sous un meuble.

-Bon, dans ce cas on y va.

Ichigo et Ishida se regardaient droit dans les yeux et avaient l'air près d'en découdre ici tout de suite maintenant.

-Allez sans moi, lança Renji.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Je suis fatigué et puis j'ai un rapport à terminer.

Sur ce il se retourna et parti en direction du magasin de Urahara. Les trois autres le regardèrent partir avant de se décider à aller en centre ville, voir qui était le plus grand séducteur, Ichigo et Ishida s'envoyant des piques et Chad les écoutant et comptant les points.

Dans l'appartement d' Inoue,

-Tu crois qu'il nous a entendus? demanda Inoue, une petite note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Oui, répondit la brune.

-Tu crois qu'il va le dire aux autres?

-Non.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire?

-Oui

-Alors demain on leur dira.

Rukia se rapprocha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Inoue était un peu inquiète de la réaction qu'aurait leurs amis en apprenant la nouvelle et elle n'était pas la seule.

La scène ne faisait que tourner et retourner dans la tête de Renji. Certes il avait remarqué le rapprochement des deux jeunes femmes, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait à se point. Bah après tout, il était dans le même cas!

Il était bien trop perturbé pour aller dormir, il décida donc de retourner dans le club où il avait rencontré Rai et Kaori. Il espérait juste ne pas tomber sur Ichigo et les autres. Mais il arriva sans encombre.

Il s'installa au bar comme la dernière fois, commanda un verre, puis se mit à regarder la piste de danse. Il remarqua Kaori - mais qui ne le remarquerai pas - et vit Rai s'installer à coté de lui. Ils se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête et reprirent leur contemplation du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

A la fin de la chanson, Kaori vint chercher Renji pour qu'il danse avec lui. Renji se laissa donc entraîner sur la piste et Kaori se mit en devoir de lui apprendre à danser. Le tatoué avait l'impression que le jeune homme faisait tout pour ce coller à lui, pour l'allumer. Ce qui le fit rougir et sourire Kaori quand il s'en rendit compte.

-Détends toi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Rai ne dira rien, tu le sais bien.

-C'est parce que je le sais que ça va être plus facile. Je suis pas doué sur une piste de danse.

-Et où est tu doué?

Kaori avait encore rapproché son corps de celui de Renji et seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages.

-Dans un lit, répondit Renji sans réfléchir.

Il se plaqua la main sur la bouche en pensant « _c'est pas vrai que j'ai dis ça! »_

-Je veux voir!

Kaori semblait très excité par la réponse de Renji, peut être un peu trop au goût de celui-ci. Et il avait raison. Kaori profita de son moment d'inattention pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était léger, mais il fit partir des frissons dans tout le corps de Renji. Qui remercia l'atmosphère peu lumineuse qui cachait sa rougeur et qui les cachaient à la vue de Rai.

Ils continuaient à danser toujours coller l'un à l'autre. Kaori semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le frôler et Renji commençait à être sérieusement excité. Il n'était pas encore à l'étroit mais ne tarderait pas l'être si le jeune homme continuait son manège.

Heureusement pour lui la musique changea et on passa à la partie slow de la soirée. Rai apparut et Kaori se jeta dans ses bras. Il sourit à Renji, qui lui rendit son sourire dans lequel on pouvait déceler un peu de soulagement. Il laissa les deux amants et rejoignit le bar. Mine de rien, c'était du sport de danser comme ça et il avait soif maintenant. Il but son verre de menthe limonade en regardant les couples sur la piste.

Une fois les slows finis, le couple revint vers lui. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à parler. Renji se trouvait une affinité avec eux qu'il ne connaissait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il leur parla de ce qu'il avait surpris et obtint comme conseil de ne rien dire et ne faire comme s'il n'avait jamais rien entendu. Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter. Renji sentait sur lui les regards enflammés de Kaori qui aimerait bien l'essayer. Celui-ci lui faisait du pied sous la table et Renji commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise vis à vis de Rai.

-Arrête de l'embêter Kaori. Tu vois bien que tu le mets mal à l'aise.

Rai sourit en disant ça et Kaori éclata de rire.

-Il n'avait pas qu'a me dire qu'il était bon au pieu!

-C'est sortit tout seul, s'excusa Renji.

-Tu sais comment on fonctionne, Renji. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête là.

-Je sais Rai. Mais c'est pas évident pour moi, c'est nouveau.

-Justement, on t'a montré un aperçu, ça ne te dira pas d'essayer un peu?

-Kaori! s'exclamèrent Rai et Renji en même temps.

-Bah quoi! qu'est ce que j'ai encore dis de mal.

Le jeune homme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se referma. Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Je pense que je ne suis pas encore prêt, dit Renji, ...que se soit avec vous ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il dit pas non, s'exclama triomphant Kaori.

-Tu penses à ton grand brun?

Renji approuva de la tête. Ils furent interrompus par le DJ qui annonçait la fin de la soirée. Ils se levèrent donc et sortir. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit mais on sentait déjà que le jour approchait. Ils se quittèrent en faisant promettre à Renji de revenir le plus vite possible. Et Renji promit. Kaori le prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et Rai lui serra la main. Il se détourna du couple et parti en direction du magasin avec un petit signe de la main qu'il adressa au couple sans se retourner. Il les aimait bien, il reviendrait les voir...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Secrets**

Le lendemain midi les trouva tous assis en cercle sur le toit d'un des bâtiments du lycée. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et une légère brise soufflait, faisant se soulever doucement la chevelure de la rousse Inoue. Elle était assise entre Rukia et Ichigo. A coté de Rukia, il y avait Renji puis Chad et enfin Ishida à coté d' Ichigo. Les deux garçons avaient l'air de bouder depuis ce matin.

-Alors c'est qui qu'a gagné hier ? demanda Rukia en regardant Chad, Ichigo et Ishida.

-C'est moi, fit Chad.

-T'es qu'un sale traître, lança Ichigo.

-Un arbitre ne doit pas participer, déclara Ishida en remontant ses lunettes.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le géant attendant visiblement son explication. Chad ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

-Je n'ai pas dragué. Je me suis fait draguer. Fut la seule explication qu'ils obtinrent du colosse.

Ichigo et Ishida se lancèrent alors à raconter leur soirée, se coupant l'un l'autre. Ils étaient tellement pris par leur défi qu'ils n'avaient fait que se surveiller et se chercher durant toute la nuit. Du coup, ils avaient laissé passer pleins d'occasions et Chad en avait profité.

Les éclats de rire rythmaient la conversation, réchauffaient leurs cœurs aussi bien que le soleil qui doraient leurs peaux. Ils profitaient des uns et des autres. Renji prit compte de cette évidence en les regardant : ils appartenaient tous au même groupe, à la même famille. Sa famille. Son cœur se serra un instant en pensant qu'il manquait quelqu'un pour la compléter.

A présent, tout le monde regardait Ichigo et Ishida. Ils s'étaient levés et s'invectivaient. Renji regarda Rukia et Inoue en se disant que l'une d'elles allait bientôt intervenir pour calmer le jeu. Mais ce qu'il vit le ramena à ce qu'il avait découvert. Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient par la main, discrètement. Elles semblaient tendues. Rukia avait la même expression sur le visage qu'avant un combat.

\- Non mais! Vous avez pas bientôt finis tout les deux!

Ichigo et Ishida se retournèrent pour regarder Rukia. La brune avait les joues légèrement roses et le souffle un peu court.

\- J'ai un truc à vous dire.

\- On a un truc à vous dire, corrigea Inoue.

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent puis ramenèrent vers l'avant leurs mains, toujours l'une dans l'autre.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers leurs mains jointes. Chad se contenta de hocher la tête. Renji leur sourit. Ishida remonta avec calme ses lunettes et se rassit. Ichigo tomba dans les pommes. Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

La cloche sonna la reprise des cours et tous se levèrent pour descendre en classe. Ichigo et Ishida, les premiers, entrèrent dans la cage d'escaliers. Suivi par Chad et Inoue, qui expliquait à celle-ci qu'il les trouvait mignonnes et tout le monde sait que Chad ne résiste à rien qui est mignon. Rukia et Renji venaient en dernier. Le lieutenant de la 6ème division retint par le bras la jeune femme, juste le temps de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Retrouve moi ce soir.

Et il disparut en courant dans les escaliers, pour atterrir dans le dos d'Ichigo et se moquer de lui.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa trop rapidement au goût de Renji. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de donner rendez vous à la brune mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

Il était déjà dehors à l'attendre quand Rukia arriva. Elle se demandait bien ce que lui voulait Renji. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était appuyé sur le mur de la maison voisine au magasin, il se détacha et partit en direction du parc dès que Rukia fut à sa hauteur. Durant tout le trajet, il ne dit rien. Rukia attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Ils entrèrent dans le parc et s'assirent sur la balançoire. Rukia commença à se balancer. Renji soupira et se frotta la tête.

-Je sais pas par où commencer, soupira-t-il.

-Si tu commençais par le début, suggérera son amie.

-C'est pas facile à dire... Je suis amoureux

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue?

-Ce n'est pas l'heureuse mais l'heureux. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en soit heureux s'il l'apprenait.

-Ce n'est quand même pas Ichigo! S'exclama la brune.

-Çà, ça risque pas!

-Alors?

-Tu ne me jugeras pas? Interrogea le tatoué, visiblement inquiet de la réaction de son amie.

-Comment le pourrais-je alors que je sors avec Inoue.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, souffla Renji.

-Q..Quoi!

Rukia se releva d'un bond et vint se placer devant son ami. Elle posa ses mains de chaque coté de la tête du rouge et la lui releva. Des larmes se contenaient dans ses yeux. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il enfouit sa tête dans le giron de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Renji lui en était reconnaissant. Il savourait son parfum et sa douceur. Il savourait d'avoir une amie comme ça, qui comprenne, qui le comprenne. Finalement, il se dégagea et embrassa sur la joue la brune.

-Merci.

-De rien. Mais je veux en savoir plus, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Il sourit à son tour et commença à lui raconter les bouleversements intervenus dans sa vie ses dernières semaines.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Retours**

Une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés. Une semaine sans voir son capitaine autrement qu'en courant d'air. Ils étaient partis un matin du monde réel et Renji avait travaillé à son rapport le reste de la journée, afin de pouvoir le présenter le soir même à son capitaine. Celui-ci fit parvenir, par le biais du 3eme siège, un message à son lieutenant. Il l'informait qu'il était en réunion avec les autres capitaines et qu'il verrait son rapport le lendemain.

Renji, bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas voir son capitaine de suite, décida d'aller fêter son retour avec Iba-san et quelques autres.

La soirée fut très animée et très arrosée. Renji rentra chez lui soutenu par Hisagi et Kira. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lit et s'endormit avec une dernière pensée pour son capitaine. Il n'apprécierait certainement pas l'état dans lequel il était.

Le réveil, le lendemain, avait été un peu dur, mais au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de la journée, sa forme était revenue. Mais pas le capitaine de la 6ème division. Il avait trouvé sur son bureau la liste de ses taches de la journée. Son capitaine était encore pris par ses réunions.

Il le croisa le surlendemain et le jour d'après dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer actuellement. Il le félicita cependant sur la bonne tenue de la division et sur l'amélioration de ses rapports. Renji en rougit mais déjà son capitaine avait disparu.

Renji continua donc ses efforts autant sur les tenants et aboutissants de sa fonction que sur sa vie privée. Il prit la décision de ne plus boire plus que de raisons et de ne sortir qu'un seul soir pas semaine.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, le capitaine de la 6ème division ne se montra guère. Mais cela nul ne le remarqua. Renji faisait un travail admirable, s'investissant à fond, déléguant certaines taches aux 3ème et 4ème sièges, fiers de pouvoir ainsi montrer de quoi ils étaient capables.

Ce soir-là, dernier soir de la semaine, Renji était à son bureau, à finir son rapport. Il devait ensuite lire ceux des 3ème et 4ème sièges avant de pouvoir aller se détendre. Car dernier soir de la semaine voulait dire sortie. Et ce soir il avait prévu d'aller voir Rukia. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller la voir depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il savait qu'elle devait passer la soirée avec Hinamori et Matsumoto. Il irait donc saluer les trois demoiselles.

Il était tellement concentré sur son rapport qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un venait d'entrer, qu'il ne sentit pas le reiatsu de la personne. Celle-ci se plaça devant son bureau et le regarda avant de déclarer :

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici, Abaraï-kun.

Renji sursauta et tomba de sa chaise. Il se releva vite fait et lissa son uniforme.

-Taïcho, vous m'avez fait peur. J'étais en train de finir mon rapport. J'étais tellement absorbé que ne vous ai pas entendu. Mais c'est vrai que vous ne faites jamais beaucoup de bruits quand vous vous déplacez.

Renji avait dit cela d'une traite pour cacher sa joie et sa confusion. Joie de voir enfin son capitaine. Confusion de s'être laisser surprendre aussi facilement.

Byakuya contourna le bureau et vint se mettre face à Renji. Celui-ci regarda son capitaine dans les yeux et attendit la suite. Allait-il l'embrasser? Ses baisers lui avaient manqués.

Byakuya attrapa le col de son lieutenant et lui planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Renji ne s'attendait pas à cette brusquerie mais n'était pas contre. Le baiser devint plus passionné. Et quand la langue du brun caressa ses lèvres, Renji ouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent un ballet qui fit naître frissons et chaleur chez le tatoué. Il osa alors passer ses bras autour de la taille du brun et ainsi coller leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Byakuya ne protesta pas et en profita pour approfondir encore le baiser. Il passa ses mains autour du cou de son lieutenant.

Le manque d'air les sépara mais pour mieux les réunir. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis Byakuya se sépara de Renji. Celui-ci pensa que ce serait tout pour ce soir et qu'ils allaient reprendre comme avant ses missions : chaque soir, un peu plus longtemps, un peu plus fort. Aussi fut-il surpris de voir son capitaine se diriger vers la bibliothèque et lui dire :

-Suis-moi Abaraï-kun.

Il abaissa alors un livre et une partie de la bibliothèque pivota pour faire apparaître une ouverture par laquelle il disparut. Renji se précipita alors à sa suite et fut étonné de découvrir une chambre.

La porte se trouvait prés du mur extérieur. Une fenêtre donnait sur la lune pleine et les étoiles. Un lit se tenait face à la fenêtre. Pas un futon, un lit. Il se demandait pourquoi. Son capitaine était plutôt du genre branché tradition et beaucoup de choses dans cette pièce reflétaient une certaine modernité et une connaissance du monde réel.

La seule lumière venait de la lune et la pièce avait une allure irréelle. Renji regardait son capitaine et il le trouvait magnifique dans cette lumière. Elle était comme lui, si blanche, si froide.

-Ne voudrais-tu pas continuer, Renji?

Le tatoué se sentit fondre. La voix du brun était toujours aussi froide mais en même temps sensuelle. Renji rentra complètement dans la chambre et la porte se referma derrière lui.

-Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette pièce. Elle ne figure sur aucun plan.

-C'est exact. Et je tiens à ce que ça le demeure.

L'allusion était évidente même pour quelqu'un comme Renji, un peu long à la détente.

-Haï Taïcho!

-Ici il n'y a ni capitaine, ni lieutenant. Ici il n'y a que toi et moi.

Le brun s'était avancé et maintenant se tenait prés du tatoué, très prés. Renji s'avança pour l'embraser mais ne rencontra que le vide. Byakuya s'était déplacé. Renji l'observa avec étonnement, puis comprit pourquoi quand il le vit enlever son haori puis libérer ses cheveux.

Quand il se retourna, Renji avait face à lui un homme, un homme comme lui avec ses pulsions et ses désirs. En deux pas, il fut dans les bras de son amant. Car oui, il en était sûr, ce soir, son beau brun allait devenir son amant!


	10. Chapter 10

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Emilie-Okami : merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ! c'est mon couple préféré dans Bleach, je les adore ! Il n'est pas prévu de mettre Ichi avec qui que ce soit, puisqu'il est très peu présent dans cette fic. Par contre, j'en ai écrit plusieurs où il a la vedette ... donc tu pourras peut être y trouver ton bonheur!_

* * *

**Chapitre**** 10 : Concrétisation**

Les baisers se succédèrent. Les mains caressaient ce qu'elles avaient à portée de mains. La passion se fit plus dévorante, plus envahissante, plus expressive. Byakuya fut le premier à passer ses mains sous les vêtements de son amant. Il commença à le déshabiller. Renji se laissa faire, le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Il trouvait la situation gênante, en ayant beaucoup rêvé mais en ne sachant ce qui allait réellement se passer. Le brun était descendu dans son cou et le parsemait de baisers. La respiration du tatoué commença à accélérer, ce qui décida le brun à venir prendre possession de sa bouche de nouveau. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Renji prit un peu d'assurance et passa ses mains sous le haut de Byakuya. Comme celui-ci ne protesta pas, il commença à le lui enlever. Leurs peaux nues, l'une contre l'autre, provoquèrent des frissons chez les deux hommes.

Doucement Byakuya poussait Renji vers le lit. Quand Renji buta contre celui-ci, le noble le poussa et le rouge s'étala dessus. Il vit une lueur se dessiner dans le regard de son supérieur _'ma parole on dirait qu'il va me manger'._ Il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Byakuya finit de le déshabiller, se pencha sur lui et commença à parcourir son corps, à semer ses baisers un peu au hasard. Renji pouvait sentir ses mains le caresser. Il profitait du traitement que le brun lui administrait. Il profitait de toutes ses sensations qui lui parcouraient le corps. Il était dans un tel état qu'il était incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir et de murmurer le prénom de son amant.

Quand Byakuya posa sa main sur sa virilité dressée, Renji eut un hoquet de surprise suivit d'un « Byakuya » prononcé plus fort que les autres. Celui-ci le caressa quelques instants.

Quand Renji sentit une langue chaude et humide se poser sur son sexe et le lécher, il crut mourir. Il mit ses deux mains sur son visage et trouvait qu'il faisait très chaud dans cette chambre.

Quand Byakuya le prit complètement en bouche, Renji se redressa et regarda son amant. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux, très content de lui visiblement. Renji se rallongea. Les sensations qui le submergeaient étaient tellement intenses qu'il ne pouvait faire que ça. Être allongé et gémir.

Ses deux mains étaient crispées sur les draps et il se tortillait dans tous les sens. Byakuya continuait sa délicieuse torture, ses mains caressaient la peau douce du tatoué. Doucement, sans en avoir l'air, les mains du brun se rapprochaient de l'intimité du rouge.

Renji sentit un doigt vouloir le pénétrer et se tendit un peu sous l'intrusion.

-Détends toi, murmura sensuellement Byakuya à son oreille.

Le brun prit possession de sa bouche, tandis qu'un de ses mains le masturbait et que l'autre continuait à le préparer. Renji se détendit sous les attentions de son amant.

Un deuxième doigt suivit le premier. Renji se crispa puis se détendit de nouveau. Bien que sachant comment ça se passait entre deux hommes, il appréhendait un peu de se retrouver en uke, mais ne se voyait pas dans la position du dominant pour sa première fois.

Un troisième doigt vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'effaçait pas son plaisir mais la teintait légèrement. Et puis elle n'était déjà plus là. Ça montait. Il sentait que ça montait. Qu'il n'avait pas long avant de venir. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas venir comme ça.

Byakuya dut s'en apercevoir car il retira ses doigts, arrachant un gémissement à son lieutenant. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et rentra d'un coup. Il l'avait bien préparé. Renji se crispa sous l'intrusion, la douleur étant plus forte que celle provoquée par les doigts de son amant. Byakuya ne bougeait pas, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence.

Quand Renji ouvrit les yeux et desserra ses poings alors il commença à bouger. Doucement, avec des mouvements amples. Puis de plus en plus vite.

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus que sueur, gémissements et cris, frissons et plaisirs.

Quand Byakuya atteignit sa prostate, Renji hurla son plaisir. La pénétration l'avait quelque peu refroidit, mais maintenant il ne cherchait même plus à se retenir de quoi que se soit.

-Bya ... Bya-kun … je .. vais … venir.

-Attends encore un peu...

Renji sentit son amant accélérer, donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants. Il cherchait lui aussi à atteindre l'orgasme.

Renji se répandit sur son ventre dans un cri que Byakuya étouffa avec sa bouche. Celui-ci vint peu après, les contractions provoquées par l'orgasme du tatoué ayant raison de lui. Il se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Renji le serra alors contre lui. Le brun releva la tête et embrassa son amant, avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à ses cotés. Renji l'aurai bien gardé un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras et en lui. Il sentait la semence de brun s'écouler hors de lui. C'était chaud et humide. Il ferma les yeux laissant son cœur et se respiration reprendre un rythme plus normal.

Il senti Byakuya faire de même à ses cotés. Les minutes passèrent. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient briser cet instant en parlant. Le brun vint embrasser une dernière fois le tatoué, chastement cette fois-ci, avant de se lever et de se rhabiller.

-Tu devrais rentrer te coucher, Renji. Pour te reposer.

-Bien.

Renji était quelque peu déconcerté par le ton qu'avait employé son amant mais cependant il s'habilla et quitta la pièce aussitôt sans un regard en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder, trop d'émotions se disputaient en lui.


	11. Chapter 11

_Réponses aux reviews: _

_Emilie-Okami : merci pour ton commentaire! Il me fait très plaisir! Mais s'il te plait ne meurt pas tout de suite ou tu ne connaîtras jamais la fin!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Réveil**

L'aube colorait doucement le ciel. Les oiseaux commençaient à se faire entendre. La rosée scintillait sur les toiles d'araignées. Doucement l'obscurité reculait dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint le frapper au visage, Renji se contenta de grogner. Quand il se fit un peu plus lumineux, il se retourna et se maudit d'avoir oublié de fermer les volets quand il était rentré chez lui. Mais il avait eu plutôt l'esprit ailleurs à ce moment. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire et son visage fit concurrence à ses cheveux.

-Byakuya, murmura-t-il en serrant son oreiller contre lui.

Il se releva soudainement et chercha du regard son réveil. Il indiquait 7h42. Renji commença à paniquer, à se dire qu'il allait être en retard, avant de se rendre compte qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de repos. Il se rallongea alors dans son lit, serra encore plus son oreiller contre lui et y plongea la figure avant de se rendormir.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, par une tornade brune qui s'époumonait avec des « Renji, grosse feignasse, lève-toi ! ! ! »

Il entreprit de se cacher sous la couette, mais ce subterfuge fut vite éventré. Rukia, sans pitié pour lui, tira la couette. Elle le découvrit en position fœtale, serrant son oreiller, à poil.

-Décidément ça devient un habitude !

-Rukia, gémit le pauvre lieutenant frigorifié.

Il n'osait bouger car il ne voulait pas découvrir une certaine partie de son anatomie. Son amie lui lança son yukata et se retourna lui laissant le champ libre pour l'enfiler.

-Ça c'est pour le lapin de hier soir.

-Désolé mais j'ai eu un empêchement.

-Quel genre d'empêchement ?

Rukia se retourna vers Renji pour lui découvrir du rose aux joues. Le tatoué regardait ses mains, n'osant lever un regard vers la sœur de son amant.

-OK. Je ne te demanderais aucun détail. Et je n'en veux aucun ! Fit-elle dans une grimace.

Puis la jeune femme sourit à son ami et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire.

-De toute façon, je ne t'aurai rien raconté, lui lança-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La douche lui fit un bien fou, le délassant complètement. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pratiqué ce sport et il avait oublié combien cela pouvait s'apparenter à un combat. De plus, il s'était découvert de nouveaux muscles qui le faisait souffrir.

Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements et sortit de la salle de bains pour trouver Rukia, une tasse de thé à la main, en train de fixer son futon.

-Non, ce n'était pas là…

Renji s'interrompit, ne pouvant lui dire plus.

-Alors où ? questionna la brune.

-Tu ne sauras pas !

-Dans ce cas, tu vas le regretter ! dit-elle d'une voix froide

-Même pas peur !

Renji parti d'un grand éclat de rire, bientôt suivit par Rukia. Quand ils arrivèrent à se calmer, le rouge demanda :

-Alors le programme ?

-Shopping !

Et Renji se dit qu'il allait vraiment regretter.

* * *

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues du Rukongai, dans les quartiers proches du Seireitei. Rukia raconta à Renji comment elle avait réussi à faire venir Inoue, seule, à la Soul Society, pour quelques jours.

-J'ai été voir Unohana Taïcho pour lui demander si elle acceptait de prendre Inoue quelques jours avec elle. Je lui ai dit qu'elle s'intéressait à nos méthodes de guérison et qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.

Le petite brune faisait de grands gestes et irradiait de bonheur.

-Et qu'a répondu Unohana Taïcho? demanda malicieusement Renji.

-Elle a dit oui ! Tu te rends compte ! Je vais avoir Inoue pour moi toute seule ici !

La shinigamie ne cachait pas sa joie et cela fit sourire Renji.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, baka ?

-Te vexe pas ! Je suis content pour toi, c'est tout.

-Mouais. Tu serais pas plutôt en train de repenser à la nuit dernière ?

A ces mots Renji vira au rouge, ce qui fit rire son amie.

-Je te crois. Et ça me fait plaisir que tu sois content pour moi. Et c'est réciproque.

Ils rentrèrent, fourbu et épuisé pour Renji, heureuse et toute excitée pour Rukia, au manoir Kuchiki. Renji suivait son amie, en portant les paquets de celle-ci, dans les couloirs de la vaste demeure. Ils discutait tranquillement lorsque Rukia s'arrêta brusquement. Renji lui rentra dedans, il ne voyait rien, tenant dans ses bras une montagne de paquets.

-P'tain Rukia. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

-Nii-sama...

En effet, débouchant d'un couloir perpendiculaire, Byakuya venait de faire son apparition.

-Rukia … Abaraï-kun …

Cela s'apparentait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose.

-Ta … Taïcho.

Renji n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que son regard était encore plus froid que d'habitude.

Puis il disparut comme il était apparut, sans un bruit. Rukia et Renji se regardèrent et rirent mais d'un rire nerveux. Aucun des deux ne voulaient relever l'incident. Cependant, la jeune femme avait rarement vu son frère aussi glacial avec Renji. Elle haussa les épaules et continua sa route vers sa chambre, suivi de Renji. Là, il déposa les paquets au sol et s'étira le dos.

-La prochaine fois, tu prends un des serviteurs de ton frère pour porter tous tes paquets.

-Allons ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas amusé?

-Si. Mais porter tout ça aurait été plus simple à deux!

Ils partirent tous les deux d'un éclats de rire. Renji prit congé de son amie quelques minutes plus tard. Il commençait à se faire tard et demain travail!

La journée du lendemain se passa sans qu'il vit son capitaine. Il vaqua à ses taches et réussit à se dégager un peu de temps pour participer à un entraînement avec les nouvelles recrues.

* * *

Tout le monde était rentré, mais lui finissait sa paperasse. Il n'était guère doué pour ça, aussi cela lui prenait-il pas mal de temps. Il releva les yeux du papier qu'il lisait et se les frotta. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors.

-Bon je vais me renter, moi! Il est plus que l'heure!

Il rangea son bureau et s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec son supérieur hiérarchique.

-Abaraï-kun. Dit-il d'un ton froid.

Byakuya n'avait nullement l'air surpris de le trouver là. Renji, lui essayait de calmer son palpitant. Il ne savait pas s'il battait plus vite à cause de la vue de son amant ou du fait qu'il l'ait surpris.

-Taïcho. Vous m'avez fait peur.

Renji s'était quelque peu reculé et observait l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Suis-moi. La voix toujours aussi froide.

Byakuya traversa le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte dissimulée. Renji le rejoint et pénétra à sa suite dans la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma, coupant les deux hommes du reste du monde. Renji se rapprocha du brun mais celui-ci le stoppa dans son élan en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Byakuya ?

Il n'obtint qu'un regarde glacial, le même que lorsqu'il l'avait croisé au manoir la veille.

-Quelle est la nature exacte de tes relations avec Rukia?

Renji resta un moment interdit, avant de répondre.

-Tu le sais … c'est ma meilleure aime … la première que j'ai eu … la seule qui me reste de mon enfance … Pourquoi une telle question?

-L'aimes-tu?

-Bien sûr! Je te l'ai dis c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est comme une sœur pour moi …

Renji le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ses questions? Serais-tu jaloux?

A l'éclat qu'il vit dans le regard du brun il se dit que oui, ce dernier était jaloux.

-Tu es jaloux! … tu n'as pas à l'être …

Renji sourit bêtement. Si Byakuya était jaloux ça voulait dire qu'il tenait à lui. Et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Il sentit alors ses bras se refermer sur lui et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

-C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas à être jaloux de Rukia. Mais je veux que tu comprennes que tu es à moi!

Et il prit possession des lèvres du tatoué avec force et brutalité. Sa langue força le passage de ses lèvres et domina sa jumelle dans la bouche de Renji. Ce dernier, prit au dépourvu sous l'attaque, se laissa complètement faire. Le brun en profita pour prendre les choses en main et imposer sa volonté à son amant. Renji, quant à lui était trop heureux de se retrouver dans les bras du brun.

Byakuya la guida jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il le poussa. Tandis que sa langue continuait son exploration, ses mains commençaient à parcourir le corps du rouge. Et à le déshabiller. Renji était comme dans un état second. Les sensations qui le parcouraient faisaient frissonner tout son être. Une fois complètement nu, il sentit Byakuya se déshabiller rapidement et revenir prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Le contact de leurs deux peaux nues les électrisa. Leurs souffles se firent plus rapides. Comme les battements de leurs cœurs. La chaleur de leurs deux corps fit luire de transpiration leurs peaux.

Autant la première fois avait été tendre, autant cette fois-ci fut bestial. Byakuya s'empara de Renji sans préparation. Ce dernier cria sous l'intrusion.

-Tu es à moi!

Le brun martela cette phrase à chacun de ses coups de reins. Renji prenait pleinement conscience du rapport dominé / dominant. Une fois la douleur passé, le plaisir prit place et Renji apprécia pleinement.

Byakuya y allait comme une brute, s'agrippant à Renji, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses hanches. La violence dont il faisait preuve était à l'opposé de son apparence froide et maîtrisée. Il se laissait complètement aller à une sauvagerie totale. Les 'Tu es à moi!' répondaient aux gémissements. Byakuya s'empara du membre dressé du rouge et commença un mouvement de vas et viens. Ceux-ci n'étaient fait pour procurer du plaisir et faire monter doucement la pression, mais pour mener à l'orgasme le plus rapidement possible. Renji l'atteint dans un cri . Byakuya l'embrassa et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il éjacula en lui.

Il se redressa sur ses bras, regarda son amant dans les yeux.

-Tu … es … à … moi! Martela-t-il.

Renji le regarda un peu surpris.

-Bien sûr … que je suis … à toi. Répondit-il en reprenant sa respiration.

-Bien!

Le noble se retira du fourreau de chair de son amant, s'habilla et quitta la chambre sans un regard, ni une parole. Renji le suivit des yeux, soupira et se leva à son tour. Il avait mal mais il s'en fichait.

Il rentra chez lui, guidé par ses pas, son esprit comme embrumé. Il ferma les volets et entra dans la salle de bains. Une fois sous la douche, il se rendit compte de la force de son capitaine et de la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve. Certes il avait prit son pieds, mais … il ne savait pourquoi il ne se sentait pas bien. D'un coup, des larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau chaude de la douche.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everyone !_

_Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Pas encore ! j'ai juste eu une baisse de motivation et un taux d'occupation approchant les 125% cet été ! Autant dire que je n'avais même plus le temps de venir ici et de répondre à celles qui m'avaient laissé un petit message! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire certaines fics que je suis pourtant assidûment, c'est pour dire!_

_Bref! tout ça pour dire que c'est bientôt la rentrée! Et oui! Donc je vais reprendre doucement les publications au rythme de 1 chapitre par semaine. Par contre, je risque d'alterner entre Au clair de lune et Comme un soleil de fin de siècle. Il y aura aussi peut-être la publication d'OS ou de song-fics suivant mon humeur._

_Je ne suis pas bavarde d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il fallait un petit mot explicatif pour cette rentrée. Voilà qui est fait._

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrai toujours!_

_Sur ce ... bonne lecture et ENJOY!_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Kyomi : merci de me prévenir. j'avais un blog, que j'ai fermé il y a un peu plus d'un an, sur lequel j'avais déjà publié cette fic. c'est peut-être là que tu l'avais lu. par contre, je n'y ai pas retouché. donc pour les détails qui changent je ne sais pas. si jamais tu te souviens de où tu l'as lu, ou d'autres choses, n'hésites pas à me le dire. et en tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire!_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Possession**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent tranquilles. L'activité sur Terre était normale. Pas de Hollows. En tout cas pas plus que d'habitude. La 6ème division faisait son travail et en apparence tout se passait bien. En apparence seulement. Renji se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Ses relations professionnelles avec son capitaine restaient les mêmes, les deux hommes n'ayant aucun mal à séparer travail et vie privée. Seulement Renji faisait les frais de la possessivité de son amant.

S'il lui arrivait de regarder un peu trop quelqu'un, homme ou femme ; de parler ou de rire un peu trop longtemps avec quelqu'un, il en faisait les frais le soir même. Pas que Byakuya le frappe ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais il lui faisait comprendre qu'il lui appartenait en le prenant brutalement, comme lors de leur deuxième fois.

Sinon le brun se montrait doux et tendre comme lors de leur première fois. Dans ses moments-là, Renji prenait de l'assurance. Il commençait à savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il commençait à savoir comment donner du plaisir au brun. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et à connaître les goûts de l'autre.

Renji prit donc l'habitude de faire attention. Sans même sans rendre compte. Il préférait quand Byakuya se montrait tendre. Il finit par se rendre à l'évidence : ce qu'il prenait pour de la jalousie était en fait de la possessivité. Il appartenait à son capitaine.

Une rumeur commença à circuler sur son compte. Il ne sortait plus, ne buvait plus avec ses amis, se renfermait sur lui-même, ne parlait avec les autres pas plus que nécessaire. Cette rumeur parvint aux oreilles du capitaine Unohana, qui décida de convoquer le lieutenant de la 6ème division pour en savoir un peu plus.

* * *

Alors qu'il était dans son bureau, un papillon des Enfers se positionna face à lui et l'informa de la convocation du capitaine de la 4ème division. Bien que surpris, il s'y rendit. Arrivé sur place, on le conduisit dans le bureau du capitaine Unohana.

-Bonjour Abaraï-kun, fit celle-ci dans un sourire.

-Unohana Taïcho, répondit Renji en s'inclinant.

-Bien, bien … alors comment vas-tu?

-Bien Taïcho.

Renji ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été convoqué et il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à l'aise avec cette femme. Bien qu'elle paraisse douce et bienveillante, elle pouvait avoir quelque chose de terrifiant.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai entendu dire, Abaraï-kun.

Renji la regarda perplexe.

-Pardon?

-En effet. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais changé de comportement ces derniers temps. Que tu serais devenu plus sérieux …

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose, ça? Fit-il dans un sourire.

-Et plus renfermé aussi.

Le sourire s'effaça de son visage.

-Qui vous a dis ça?

-Personne en particulier.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que Renji ne rompe le contact.

-Bien. Tu vas te déshabiller et je vais t'ausculter.

Renji regarda le capitaine puis le paravent qu'elle lui montrait. Il passa derrière et commença à enlever son uniforme.

-Taïcho?

-Tu peux rester en sous vêtements, Abaraï-kun.

Une fois dévêtu et ses vêtements pliés, il sortit de derrière le paravent et s'assit sur la table d'auscultation. Puis il s'allongea. Le Capitaine Unohana se retourna un stéthoscope et un tensiomètre à la main. Il était là, devant la femme à la tresse, en slip taille basse. Il se tenait un peu gêné, les mains devant lui jointes comme pour cacher ce que son slip contenait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de sous vêtements, il était plutôt du genre caleçon, mais il savait que son amant appréciait. Alors il faisait des efforts.

-Bien. Je vais commencer par prendre ta tension.

Renji tendit son bras vers la femme médecin et la regarda faire.

-Tu as une tension un peu élevée … bien maintenant respire fort.

Elle posa son stéthoscope sur le torse du tatoué, écoutant son cœur et se respiration.

-Bien. Assis toi s'il te plait.

Renji se redressa et la brune se positionna derrière lui et resta interdite.

-Abaraï-kun, que t'es-t-il arrivé?

Elle s'approcha de lui, et regarda de plus près les marques de griffures dans son dos. Puis elle vit les morsures dans son cou et les bleus à ses hanches.

-Comment t'es tu fais ça?

Renji rougit. C'est vrai qu'il y a trois jours, Byakuya n'y avait pas été de mains mortes et qu'il en portait encore les traces. Il les avait complètement oubliés. Il n'osait répondre à la brune. Elle vit son air gêné et ses joues rouges.

-Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un, on dirait?

-Oui.

-D'un peu brutal?

-Pas toujours, se défendit-il. Mais ça lui arrive parfois …

-Bien. Tu vas enlever ton slip.

Devant l'air interrogateur du rouge , elle rajouta.

-Je vais t'ausculter.

Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas.

-Met toi à quatre pattes sur la table que je vérifie que tu n'as pas de lésions anales.

Et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Renji.

-Non … non ce n'est pas la peine …

-Si.

Et le capitaine Unohana utilisa son sourire auquel personne ne résiste car sinon les représailles pourraient être lourdes de conséquences. Renji s'exécuta donc et se retrouva les fesses en l'air sur la table d'auscultation. La position était extrêmement gênante. Il n'osai ouvrir les yeux ni dire quoi que ce soit durant l'auscultation et les palpations que le capitaine effectua sur une certaine partie de son anatomie. Partie qui n'avait connu que son capitaine pour l'instant.

-Bien. Tu peux aller te rhabiller, Abaraï-kun.

Ce qu'il ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Il disparut derrière le paravent pour se rhabiller et se recomposer un visage digne de son grade.

Le capitaine Unohana était à son bureau entrain de remplir une feuille. Elle l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de lui.

-Bien Abaraï-kun. Tu sembles en pleine forme … mise à part ta tension un peu élevée et … les marques sur ton dos qui semblent en bonne voie de cicatrisation … et les lésions que j'ai trouvées. J'ose espérer … enfin bref après tout cela ne me regarde pas … mais j'aimerai que tu fasses comprendre à ton amant qu'il serait bon pour toi qu'il te prépare un peu mieux.

-Haï Taïcho, répondit-il en rougissant.

-Bien. Tu appliqueras cette crème cicatrisante. Matin et soir. Pendant 8 jours. Elle soupira. Elle ne contrindique pas l'acte de pénétration. Même si je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes pendant la durée du traitement.

-Haï Taïcho.

Il attrapa le pot et rougit encore un peu plus. Le capitaine posa ses coudes sur son bureau, joint ses mains et posa son menton dessus. Elle sembla réfléchir.

-Je suppose que personne n'est au courant de votre relation?

-C'est exact, murmura-t-il.

-Et cette situation te stresses, non?

-Oui un peu.

-Bien … si jamais tu as envie de parler … ou simplement que tu recherches une présence amicale … j'espère que tu sauras te souvenir du chemin qui mène ici.

La brune lui sourit tendrement. Sourire que Renji lui rendit.

-Haï Taïcho. Merci, dit-il en désignant le pot.

* * *

Une fois Renji partit, la femme à la tresse se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'hommes capables d'imposer ainsi sa volonté au lieutenant Abaraï. Deux, trois noms lui vinrent à l'esprit. Et comme elle ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis au lieutenant, elle se décida à faire passer une visite à tous les autres lieutenants.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir à toutes! _

_Non pas taper! Je m'excuse pour cette pause de plusieurs semaines, mais la situation qui devait etre plus simple à la rentrée ne l'a pas été. Loin de là._

_Bref, je vais pas m'éterniser là dessus et je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour la suite. _

_Et en parlant de suite voici celle que vous attendiez !_

_Bonne lecture et ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Sea, …**

Le lieutenant Abaraï Renji faisait les cent pas sous le regard désespéré du lieutenant Hinamori. La petite brune soupira et regarda les autres lieutenants réunis dans cette salle. Ils étaient par groupes à discuter. Les lieutenants Kira de la 3eme et Hisagi de la 9eme discutant avec le lieutenant Iba de la 7eme. Les lieutenants Matsumoto de la 10eme, Yachiru de la 11eme, Kurotsuchi de la 12eme, Nanao de la 8eme et les sœurs Kotetsu, lieutenant de la 4eme et 3eme siège de la 13eme, profitaient de cette réunion pour avancer sur un dossier du club des Femmes shinigamis.

Ils avaient été réunis sans en savoir la raison. Même le lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe de la première division ne savait rien.

Les lieutenants était donc là, à attendre qu'on vienne les chercher.

Un coup fut frapper à la porte et un shinigami entra et s'inclina.

-Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Ils se dirigèrent donc à sa suite. Il les firent entrer dans la salle de conseil des capitaines. Ils s'alignèrent en suivant l'ordre de leur divisions, posèrent un genou à terre et inclinèrent la tête.

-Bien. Vous avez tous passé une visite médicale avec le capitaine Unohana. Le vieux commandant capitaine soupira avant de continuer. Elle va nous informer des conclusions. Capitaine Unohana …

-Merci commandant capitaine Yamamoto. Bien … voici les conclusions :

Lieutenant Sasakibe Chōjirō : état de santé excellent.

Lieutenant Ōmaeda Marechiyo : état de santé bon . Taux de cholestérol à surveiller. Vous viendrez me voir demain . Nous parlerons de votre régime.

Lieutenant Kira Izuru : état de santé bon mis à part une grande fatigue du au surcroît de travail. Je préconise une semaine de vacances.

Lieutenant Kotetsu Isane : état de santé excellent.

Lieutenant Hinamori Momo : état de santé moyen, grande fatigue et beaucoup de stress du au surcroît de travail. Je préconise une semaine de vacances.

Lieutenant Abaraï Renji : état de santé bon mis à part une grande fatigue. Je préconise une semaine de vacances.

Lieutenant Iba Tetsuzaemon : état de santé excellent. Cependant, nous nous verrons demain après midi, Iba-kun.

Lieutenant Nanao Ise : état de santé excellent.

Lieutenant Hisagi Shuūhei : état de santé bon mis à part une grande fatigue du au surcroît de travail. Je préconise une semaine de vacances.

Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku : état de santé excellent.

Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru : état de santé excellent.

Lieutenant Kurotsuchi Nemu : état de santé excellent.

3eme siège Kotsubaki Sentaro : état de santé excellent.

3eme siège Kotetsu Kyione : état de santé excellent. Cependant vous seriez bien aimable d'arrêter de vous disputer. Nous nous verrons donc tous les trois demain pour en parler.

En conclusion, l'état de santé des lieutenants est satisfaisant. Pour les lieutenants Kira, Hinamori, Abaraï et Hisagi je préconise une semaine de vacances sur Terre.

-Très bien capitaine. Vous occuperez de leurs séjour ils partiront après demain. A leur retour, des tests seront organisés pour combler les postes de capitaines vacants. Y participeront les lieutenants, 3eme, 4eme et 5eme sièges de toutes les divisions. Lieutenants vous pouvez disposés.

-Oui commandant capitaine. Répondirent-ils en cœurs.

Ils sortirent tous les uns après les autres. Kira, Hinamori, Abaraï et Hisagi se regroupèrent.

-Je ne peux pas laisser ma division toute une semaine ! ils vont jamais réussir à tenir ! s'inquiéta Hinamori.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas !

-Mais Abaraï-kun …

-Si le capitaine Unohana nous dit de prendre une semaine de vacances, je vais pas dire non.

-Abaraï ! s'exclamèrent Kira et Hisagi en même temps, ce qui fit sourire Hinamori.

-Bah quoi !

-Et puis pourquoi t'as une 'grosse fatigue', toi ? interrogea Hisagi.

-C'est vrai, ça, renchérit Kira.

Renji commença à sentir le rose lui monter aux joues.

-Bah … vu que je suis allé plusieurs fois sur Terre ses dernières semaines et … comme y a personne pour me remplacer … et que je suis pas doué pour toute la paperasserie … et que mon capitaine est du genre, lui à aimer, ça …

-C'est vrai que toi et l'administratif … pouffa Hinamori, bientôt rejointe par Kira et Hisagi.

Renji les regarda légèrement vexé, puis se mit à rire lui aussi. Ils se séparèrent, chacun rejoignant sa division.

Ils arrivèrent deux jours plus tard dans le magasin d'Urahara. Celui-ci les accueillit comme à son habitude : bob en tête et sourire masqué par son éventail. Il leur avait préparé des gigais qu'ils enfilèrent difficilement. Enfin sauf pour Renji qui lui était habitué.

-Urahara-san … vous avez fait la petite modif que je vous avait demandé?

Le blond se retourna vers le lieutenant de la 6eme division et lui sourit.

-Mais bien sur Abaraï-kun! Regarde là, lui dit-il en lui prenant le poignet. Tu vois ce bracelet et bien c'est lui qui retient et masque ton reiatsu. Il te suffit de l'enlever et hop, fit-il en écartant les mains dans un grand geste, puissance au max.

-Cool … merci beaucoup.

-Patron. La voiture est prête.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Tessaï.

-Bien bien allons-y alors.

Le voyage avait duré un peu plus d'une heure. Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un ryokan. Celui-ci était équipé d'un osen, d'une petit crique privée et entouré d'une foret.

Ils furent accueillit chaleureusement et on leur attribua leurs chambre. Il se faisait tard, aussi se changèrent-ils et se regroupèrent dans la chambre de Renji.

Le repas leur fut servi et ils restèrent un moment tout les quatre ensemble à discuter comme ils le faisaient durant leurs études. Renji avait l'impression d'avoir fait un saut dans le passé.

Hinamori fut la première à aller se coucher. Les garçons sortir alors une bouteille de saké et continuèrent encore un moment la soirée.

Une douce brise entrait par le shoji ouvert sur le petit jardin. Ils finirent tous pas aller se coucher. Ils voulaient profiter de leur séjour pour se reposer. Et c'est ce qu'ils allaient faire.


	14. Chapter 14

_Kikoo à toutes ! Et non je ne suis par morte ! Quoique c'est pas faute d'essayer ! Je rigole bien sûre ! Nana je suis juste over bookée et over fatiguée ! Morte de fatigue quoi ! B_

_Bref ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans un joli (ou pas ) petit (ou pas) commentaire !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Sex, …**

Le lendemain commença par un soleil joueur sur le visage d'un Renji ronflant légèrement. Puis par une Rukia très en forme qui lui sauta dessus. Renji se réveilla en sursaut faisant valdinguer la petite brune dans les airs. Heureusement pour elle, Chad était là pour la rattraper.

-Non mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça , cria-t-il en la désignant du doigt.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Renji mêla son rire à celui des autres.

La journée se passa ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils profitèrent de la crique privée et de l'osen. Ils profitaient les uns des autres. Kira, Hisagi et Hinamori se joignirent à eux. Ils étaient à la plage et se détendaient comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

Puis dans la soirée, Ichigo, Rukia, Inoue, Chad et Ishida prirent le bus pour rentrer à Karakura. Ils quittèrent leurs amis en leur souhaitant de bien se reposer et d'en profiter un maximum.

Hisagi proposa de profiter de la soirée comme le veille, mais Renji déclina l'invitation expliquant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait se coucher tôt. Il rentra donc dans sa chambre, dîna seul. Puis sachant les trois autres occupés, se changea et sortit. Il avait un tout autre programme en tête pour cette soirée. Il prit le dernier bus et s'arrêta en centre ville, bien décidé à s'amuser.

* * *

Il se rendit dans le même club qu'habituellement. Il avait hâte de les voir. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient vus maintenant. Il retrouva Rai au bar et ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire quand il le reconnut. Ils regardèrent un moment Kaori danser puis le jeune homme repéra Renji et vint le saluer en lui sautant dans les bras . Ils passèrent la soirée à danser, discuter, boire, rire. Le couple avait manqué à Renji. Il les aimait bien.

A la fermeture du club, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y aurait pas de bus pour rentrer avant plusieurs heures. Ils l'invitèrent donc à venir passer la nuit chez eux. Au début Renji refusa, gêné, ne voulant pas déranger. Mais Kaori insista tellement qu'il finit par dire oui et il se retrouva entraîné chez le couple où ils finirent de tuer une bouteille de saké.

* * *

Renji se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable le lendemain matin. Il regarda un instant les draps puis se releva doucement et observa la chambre. Puis le lit double. Avec trois oreillers. Légèrement inquiet sur sa nuit, il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se repérant aux bruits. Il y trouva Rai, assis en train de boire son café devant le journal du matin

-Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il.

-Euh … oui, répondit Renji en se passant la main dans ses cheveux détachés.

-Tu veux du café, demanda le jeune homme.

-Euh … oui. Renji sembla réfléchir. Rai …

-Oui?

-Il s'est passé quoi exactement cette nuit? J'avoue j'ai comme un blanc …

-Si tu veux tout savoir … rien.

Renji le regarda un peu suspicieux. Rai continua donc son explication.

-Tu te rappelles ? A la fermeture, tu es venu dormir chez nous. On a discuté un peu en vidant une bouteille de saké … tu t'es endormis … et … je t'es couché avec nous … vu que comme t'as pas l'air décidé de faire autre chose avec nous … on en a profité .

Rai souriait à un Renji un peu déboussolé.

-On a juste dormis?

-Oui.

C'est ce moment que Kaori choisi pour entrer dans la cuisine, seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Il se plaça derrière Renji et le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin du matin. Renji se débattit un peu sous le regard attendri de Rai.

-Comme aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, on va te ramener à ton ryokan et profiter de l'osen.

-Yes! Kaori effectua une petite danse de la victoire. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on y a pas été, s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux.

Il se jeta au cou de son amant et commença à l'embrasser. Renji plongea son regard dans son café qui tout à coup devint très intéressant.

Les deux jeunes hommes ramenèrent donc Renji à son lieu de villégiature.

* * *

Kira et Hisagi avait décidé de profiter de l'osen. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé Renji, ni Hinamori et ils supposaient qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sûrement à la plage ou alors à se promener dans la foret entourant le ryokan. Les deux hommes discutaient comme cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient fait. Avec la trahison d'Aïzen, Ichimaru et Tousen, avec la préparation de la guerre, avec le travail qu'ils devaient effectuer en plus pour s'occuper de leur division, ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment le temps de se retrouver comme ils le faisaient avant, comme lorsqu'ils étaient à l'Académie.

Ils étaient dans les vestiaires, finissant de se déshabiller. Ils se douchèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers la source chaude. Elle était extérieure et séparée des vestiaires par une porte coulissante. Kira commença à faire glisser celle-ci mais se figea dans son geste. Il regardait par l'interstice. Hisagi voyant son ami figé s'approcha de lui et regarda par dessus son épaule ce que le blond fixait. Lui aussi se figea.

En effet, il apercevait très clairement la tignasse rouge du lieutenant de la 6eme division. Mais celui-ci n'était pas seul. Assis à coté de lui, se tenait un homme, grand, cheveux châtains clair, un bras autour des ses épaules. Mais le plus surprenant était le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui était assis sur les genoux du tatoué. Les trois hommes avaient l'air de discuter mais Hisagi aperçut à coté d'eux leurs serviettes et se demandait vraiment s'ils ne faisaient que discuter. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Renji puisse être de ce bord là. En y réfléchissant bien, cela pouvait peut être expliquer son comportement de ses dernières semaines.

Hisagi tourna son regard alors vers Kira qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il dû se calmer car la présence du blond, si proche de lui, lui rappelait combien il le désirait. Il savait que Kira n'était pas de ce bord là et il ne voulait pour rien au monde perdre leur amitié. Le brun avait enfermé ses sentiments et ses désirs pour son ami bien au fond de lui. Pas assez profondément en fait, car avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Kira.

Celui-ci se retourna . Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et quelque chose se brisa chez Hisagi qui se pencha vers son ami. Inéluctablement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis. Comme Kira ne réagissait pas, Hisagi appuya un peu plus fort sur sa bouche. Il fit doucement glisser sa main le long du bras du blond. Tout à coup, celui-ci sembla revenir à la réalité et repoussa sauvagement le brun et poussant un hurlement. Il se laissa alors glisser par terre et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Hisagi, tombé par terre se releva et regarda son ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Renji et les deux autres hommes. Ils regardèrent les deux lieutenants. Hisagi regarda Renji, un lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

-Hisagi, ça va? Interrogea Renji.

-Oui … mais … je …

Il était incapable de parler. Il vit le plus grand se pencher vers Kira qui paraissaient en état de choc.

-Kaori, va à la réception demander un médecin.

Le jeune homme enfila rapidement son yukata et sortit.

-Renji … aide-moi. On va l'habiller et le ramener à se chambre.

Renji attrapa le yukata du blond et s'approcha de lui.

-Kira? Kira, répond moi.

Il regarda anxieusement le blond puis le brun. Rai quand à lui avait réussi à poser une main sur le blond sans que celle-ci fut repousser. Il prit le yukata des mains de Renji et le posa sur les épaules de Kira qui l'attrapa et semblait vouloir se cacher dedans.

Non sans mal Renji et Rai réussirent à faire mettre le yukata à Kira. Ils le soutenaient et suivait Hisagi qui les conduisaient à la chambre du blond.

Une fois entré dans celle-ci, Rai étendit le blond dans son futon et le couvrit de la couette. Il ferma le shoji qui donnait sur la coursive extérieure et sur le jardin.

-Hisagi je te présente Rai, un ami. Il est infirmier.

Hisagi regarda le jeune homme puis hocha la tête et reporta son regard sur la forme recroquevillée de son ami sous la couette. Kaori fit son apparition suivit d'Hinamori qu'il avait croisé à la réception.

-Un médecin arrive aussi vite que possible. Annonça le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Hinamori s'assit à coté de Hisagi et lui demanda :

-Mais que c'est-il passé?

Hisagi ne la regarda pas et ne répondit pas non plus. Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Personne ne parlait, tous attendait l'arrivée du médecin.

Urahara se présentât peu de temps après. Il fit sortir tout le monde de la chambre sauf Hisagi et Renji.

-Allons, allons, Hisagi-san. J'aimerai que tu nous racontes pourquoi le pauvre Kira est dans cet état.

Hisagi regardaient toujours le blond enfoui sous la couette. La première chose qu'Urahara avait fait, avait été d'endormir le blond. Il affichait un sourire et un visage un peu plus détendu.

-Renji?

-J'en sais rien moi … il était déjà en état de choc quand j'suis rentré dans les vestiaires.

Ils regardèrent tout les deux Hisagi. Son visage était fermé et ses poings crispés sur ses genoux témoignaient de son chaos intérieur.

-Hisagi-san?

Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir cédé à son envie, mais l'avoir si prés de lui … il s'en voulait énormément, s'était sa faute. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en murmurant :

-C'est ma faute … je l'ai … embrassé.

Renji s'étrangla et une lueur passa dans le regard du marchand.

-On t'as vu … Renji … avec tes … amis. Kira s'est figé en vous voyant … je me suis approché de lui … et … je l'ai embrassé.

Hisagi se pris la tête entre les mains.

-Je comprend mieux, soupira Urahara. Ce n'est pas ta faute Hisagi-san. Tu as répondu un élan de ton cœur … non le véritable responsable c'est Gin Ichimaru.

A ce nom, Renji et Hisagi tournèrent la tête vers l'ex-capitaine de la 12eme division. Ils attendaient la suite. En quoi est-ce sa faute?

-Que ceci reste entre nous et seulement entre nous … il y a un aspect de la relation entre Kira-san et son capitaine qui n'est connu que de peu d'entre nous. Le capitaine Unohana, Le commandant capitaine, le capitaine Kuchiki, moi et les deux concernés.

Il regarda les deux lieutenant dans les yeux et ceux-ci hochèrent la tête comme pour dire qu'ils garderaient le secret. Urahara se gratta la gorge et reprit d'une voix basse.

-Le capitaine Ichimaru abusait de Kira-san. Au début, leur relation était celle que tout capitaine entretient avec son lieutenant : strictement professionnelle. Mais au fil du temps, Ichimaru a su gagné la confiance de Kira puis son admiration . Et c'est cette admiration qui a causé sa perte. Ichimaru a abusé de son lieutenant et celui-ci n'y trouvait rien dire au début. Mais, disons que Ichimaru a des goûts un peu particulier en matière de jeux sexuels. Kira-san s'est vite retrouvé pris au piège. Mais cela ne lui enlevait en rien l'admiration qu'il lui portait. Et cela n'as pris fin qu'avec le départ de Ichimaru avec Aïzen.

Le regard d'Urahara passait de l'un à l'autre. Il pouvait voir les différentes émotion parcourir leurs visages. Il pouvait voir les rouages de leurs esprits assembler certaines parties du puzzle. La réaction excessive de Kira pour défendre son capitaine de la colère d'Hinamori quand on avait trouvé le corps d'Aïzen.

-Mais … commença Renji.

-Je comprend mieux, souffla Hisagi.

-Abaraï-kun venez. Laissons les tranquille.

L'homme au bob vert se leva entraînant avec lui un Renji abasourdi. Cette histoire trouvait résonance avec ce qu'il vivait actuellement. Pas complètement mais elle se ressemblait. Tout du moins pour le début.

Renji vit Hisagi se rapprocher de Kira.

-Faites le point sur vos sentiments Hisagi-san. Kira-san ne mérite pas de souffrir comme il a pu souffrir. Si vous êtes sur de vous … alors foncez mais faites attention quand même.

Et sur ce, il ferma la porte se retrouvant dans le couloir avec Renji. Ce dernier hallucinait complètement. Hisagi amoureux de Kira. Gin qui abusait de Kira. Son capitaine qui était au courant. Cela lui avait-il donné des idées? Non! Il secoua la tête. Et se retrouva à être scruter par Urahara.

-Alors Abaraï-kun … que faisiez vous dans l'osen avec ses deux hommes.

Les joues de Renji rougirent immédiatement.

-Rien, rien du tout, on discutait.

-Et dans quelle position discutiez vous pour troubler à ce point Kira-san et Hisagi-san.

Le blond s'était caché derrière son éventail et avait rapproché son visage de celui de Renji qui instinctivement se recula. Il avait toujours trouvé bizarre l'homme au bob et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changé.

Renji se détourna du plus vieux et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hinamori. Il y trouva la jeune femme en train de parler chiffon avec Kaori. Rai écoutait d'une oreille amusée la conversation.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois l'entrée des deux hommes.

-Il va bien? Demanda anxieuse Hinamori.

-Oui, Kira-san va bien. Juste un peu de surmenage. Et un choc je pense en voyant Renji en si délicieuse compagnie.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents au couple. Puis se tournant vers Renji.

-Je vous laisse. Appelez moi si vous avez encore besoin d'aide.

Et il sorti de la chambre, laissant les autres un peu étonné par cette sortie.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa doucement. Hinamori questionnant le couple et Renji sur leur rencontre, sur la vie des deux hommes. Heureusement pour Renji, Rai était là pour modérer les propos de Kaori. La brune apprit néanmoins la nouvelle orientation sexuelle de son ami. Qui vira au rouge. Ce qui déclencha un moment de rire parmi eux.

De son coté, Hisagi veillait Kira. Que ferai-il quand le blond se réveillerait? Se souviendrait-il de son baiser? Allait-il le repousser? Allait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé? Hisagi était rongé par l'inquiétude quand à la réaction de son ami, mais cela le conforta aussi dans le fait, que peut être, il avait une chance. S'il si prenant bien. Ce qu'il allait faire.


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à toutes ! _

_Allez un petit chapitre pour bien commencer les vacances !_

_Et si vous êtes sages, y'en aura d'autres XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : &amp; Sun.**

Le reste de la semaine passa à vitesse grand V pour les quatre shinigamis. Ils profitèrent à fond de l'osen et de la crique. Kira ne se souvenait pas de l'incident. Les autres lui avaient expliqué qu'il avait glissé sur le carrelage humide et qu'il s'était violemment cogné la tête. Ils ne voulaient pas le faire à nouveau tomber en état de choc.

Samedi soir se profilait. Dimanche, ils rentraient à la Soul Society. Renji avait décidé de passer une dernière soirée avec Rai et Kaori. Après dîner, il s'excusa auprès des autres, prétextant de vouloir passer une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de retourner au stress et à la paperasse qui sûrement submergeait son bureau. Ce qui avait fait rire ses amis.

Il était dans sa chambre en train de se changer quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Étonné, il ouvrit sur un Hisagi légèrement confus.

-Je savais bien que tu allais sortir, lui lança-t-il. Je peux venir avec toi?

Le rouge regarda le brun et se dit que pourquoi pas.

-Ok tu peux venir … après tout, plus on est de fou plus on rit.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc à l'arrêt de bus en train d'attendre ce dernier.

-Ça fait un moment que tu les connais?

-Oui.

-Comment les as tu connus?

-C'est un peu compliqué …

-Vas-y … de toute façon on a le temps ...

-Disons que pour faire simple je cherchais des renseignements et qu'ils ont répondu à mes questions.

Hisagi le regarda pas sur de comprendre.

-Des renseignements?

-Oui … sur l'amour entre deux hommes …

-Ohhhh! Je vois … t'aurais du venir m'en parler...

-Bah je savais pas que tu étais de ce bord là … avoua Renji.

-Moi non plus.

Et ils explosèrent de rire.

-Non sérieux, qu'est qui t'a fait changer. Ou plutôt qui t'as fait changer, Renji.

-Ça je peux pas te le dire …

-Allez …

-Non je peux pas...

-Au moins t'es avec lui?

-Oui.

-Et ça se passe bien?

-Oui

-Et tu m'en diras pas plus?

-Non.

Le bus arrêta là les questions d'Hisagi. Ce fut au tour de Renji de questionner son ami.

-Et toi? Ça fait longtemps que t'en pinces pour Kira?

-Oui.

-T'as jamais rien essayer?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-Je pensais pas qu'il répondrai positivement à mes avances et tu vois j'ai eu raison, souffla le brun.

-Oui mais après ce que nous à dis Urahara-san, je pense que c'est normal qu'il ai réagi comme ça, non?

-Peut-être …

-Tu devrais pas te morfondre comme ça. Allez ce soir on s'amuse. C'est notre dernière soirée de liberté avant longtemps.

Hisagi se laissa guider par Renji. Celui-ci commençait à bien connaître le quartier et se dirigea vers le club d'un pas sur. Ils retrouvèrent, comme d'habitude, Rai au comptoir et Kaori en train de danser, enfin plutôt d'enflammer la piste. Hisagi fixait le jeune homme, complètement hypnotisé.

-Ferme la bouche, Shuūhei!

-En voilà au moins un qui ne reste pas insensible à son charme.

-N'en rajoute pas Rai.

-Allons Renji, on peut bien plaisanter?

-Mais oui, mais oui.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez?

-De rien, de rien.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de te répéter, Renji?

-Oui ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression de faire que ça!

Ce qui fit rire les deux bruns.

Le reste de la soirée se passa entre verres de bières et piste de danse pour les quatre hommes. Kaori avait entraîné Hisagi sur la piste et les deux hommes dansaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Renji ne dit rien, après tout, cela ne le regardait pas. Et puis Hisagi était bien assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Comme la semaine passée, Rai et Kaori proposèrent à Renji et Hisagi de finir la nuit chez eux. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent.

Ils étaient en train de finir une bouteille de saké. Kaori commençait sérieusement à chauffer Hisagi. Mains sur la cuisse, doigts qui se frôlent. L'homme au 69 réagissait positivement à toutes ses attentions, si bien qu'il ne protesta pas quand le jeune homme monta sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Il répondit même au baiser, passant ses bras autour de la taille du plus jeune.

Renji et Rai s'étaient rapprochés et profitaient du spectacle. L'alcool annihilant une parties des facultés de Renji, celui-ci ne se rendit pas compte de suite de ce qui se passait réellement sous ses yeux. Il se reconnecta à la réalité quand il sentit la main de Rai se poser sur sa cuisse, et le souffle chaud de celui-ci dans son cou.

-Renji …

-Rai … non

Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face à son hôte et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

-Tu es très excitant avec du rouge comme ça.

-Rai … non … tu sais bien …

Renji n'avait pas vraiment la force de le repousser et ne voulait pas avoir à le faire. Les gémissements, qui lui parvenait, avaient commencer à l'exciter. Et il se sentait pulser dans son caleçon. Il ne voulait commettre un acte qu'il se reprocherait plus tard. Il était certes excité mais fidèle. Oui il était fidèle à Byakuya.

Rai sentit que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister, que Renji ne profiterai pas de la situation, qu'il était avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait assez fort pour pouvoir résister à la tentation. Il comprenait.

-Je comprends …

-Merci.

Et Rai se détacha de lui pour se rapprocher du couple qui s'embrassait toujours. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son amant et celui-ci se leva entraînant Hisagi à sa suite. Les trois hommes se dirigèrent dans la chambre du couple pour y disparaître.

-On te laisse le canapé, Renji, lui cria presque Kaori. Bonne nuit!

Renji s'installa donc dans le canapé, bien décidé à dormir, mais les bruits lui parvenant de la chambre le perturbaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Hisagi ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il se demandait comment il pourrait le regarder en face le lendemain. La bosse dans son caleçon se rappela à ses bons souvenirs et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se soulager manuellement s'il voulait dormir. Il se mit à écouter les trois hommes faire l'amour, leurs gémissements, leurs soupirs, leurs cris, et il laissa ses mains faire le reste. Il atteignit l'orgasme à peu prés en même temps qu'un des trois hommes. Il ne sut dire lequel. Il passa à la salle de bains pour se nettoyer et alla se coucher sur le canapé. Il attrapa la couverture qui traînait dessus, s'enroula dedans et s'endormit quasiment aussitôt.

* * *

Le lendemain, Renji fut réveillé par l'odeur du café. Il trouva Rai dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour quatre. Une sourire flottait sur son visage, signe que la nuit avait été très bonne.

-Bien dormi? Demanda-t-il au tatoué.

-Oui ça a été. Et toi?

-Très bien dormi. Hisagi est …

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, Rai, le coupa gentiment Renji. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître les détails. Je bosse avec lui j't'signale. Je vais déjà avoir du mal à le regarder après vous avoir entendu.

-Alors tu nous a écouté?

-Je pouvais difficilement faire autrement.

-Renji!

Et Renji se sentit alpaguer par deux bras.

-Bonjour Kaori.

Le jeune homme planta un gros bisous sonore sur la joue du rouge qui se frotta l'oreille suite au niveau de décibels élevé du bisou.

-Merci pour mon oreille, râla-t-il.

Kaori lui tira la langue avant de se réfugier dans les bras de son amant. Puis ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à déjeuner. Hisagi se leva plus tard, la tête encore dans le pâté.

-'lut tout le monde.

-'lut tout seul.

Il s'assit et commença à déjeuner guidé pas son radar des matins difficiles. Puis une fois tout le monde passé à la douche, ils prirent place dans la voiture de Rai qui les raccompagna à leur ryokan.

Hisagi avait agi comme si de rien n'était et Renji décida de faire de même. Les deux hommes avaient décidé que cette soirée, et la nuit qui l'accompagnait, devait rester ici.

Ils remercièrent le couple en leur promettant de revenir les voir des que possible. Ils seraient toujours les bienvenus leur avait répliqué Rai. Et Kaori de les embrasser pour leur dire au revoir.

Urahara vint les chercher en début d'après midi. Tout sourire comme d'habitude. Ils rentrèrent donc à la Soul Society. Personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. Renji avait plus ou moins espéré que son capitaine soit là. Mais non. Hisagi, Kira et Hinamori étaient accueillit par deux ou trois membres de leur division. Il les salua de la main et partit en direction de ses quartiers, histoire de déposer ses affaires avant de se rendre à son bureau pour voir le travail qui s'était accumulé et pour voir son capitaine aussi. Il chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête, il ne devait pas penser au brun de cette façon le jour. La nuit oui. Mais pas le jour.

* * *

Il n'avait pas vu son capitaine une fois arrivé dans sa division. Le troisième siège lui avait expliqué qu'il avait une réunion de capitaines. Renji soupira et congédia le jeune shinigami. Puis il s'installa à son bureau et commença à rattraper son retard. Il était tellement plongé dans son dossier qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le reiatsu de son capitaine près de lui.

-Taï … Taïcho …

Renji se leva et suivit le brun de ses rêves, et de ses nuits, jusqu'à la chambre secrète. Une fois la porte fermée, Renji s'approcha doucement de son amant. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air froid.

-Dis moi Renji … t'es tu tenu correctement?

Le rouge regarda le brun un moment avant de comprendre le sens de sa question.

-Oui Byakuya.

-Bien … approche toi.

Renji s'avança comme un enfant qui ne sait pas s'il va recevoir un câlin ou une claque. Mais il vit Byakuya ouvrir ses bras et il s'y réfugia. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant pour y respirer plein poumons son odeur si particulière.

-Tu m'as manqué Bya , souffla-t-il.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, confessa le brun.

Renji releva la tête étonné de l'aveu de son capitaine. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça. Il prit possession de sa bouche avec voracité comme pour bien lui prouver que son manque avait été réel.


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut tout le monde ! Et non, je suis là ! J'ai eu une fin d'année chargée, très chargée. J'ai passé une semaine chez mes beaux parents pour les fêtes avec tout ce que cela inclut ! J'ai démissionné d'une boite qui coulait pour commencer aussitôt dans une autre . Bref ! Je commence tout juste à sortir la tête de l'eau!_

_Voici donc un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture et ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Omiai**

La vie avait doucement repris son rythme entre entraînements, paperasse à remplir et nuits agitées. Mais Renji n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Byakuya semblait attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes et cela donnait une ambiance de parfaite entente entre les deux hommes, de jour comme de nuit. Bien sûr, ils quittaient la chambre une fois qu'ils avaient faits l'amour. Mais, des fois ils discutaient un peu avant ou après et Renji chérissait ses moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Il aimait quand il pouvait rester dans les bras du brun à respirer son odeur si entêtante. Il avait mis du temps à trouver que le noble sentait les fleurs de cerisier. Et il se mit à aimer encore plus cette odeur.

Bien sûr, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait afficher sa relation au grand jour. Pas que la Soul Society condamne ce genre de relation … mais il savait que ça serait mal vu puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble et que Byakuya était chef de clan. Ce qui voulait dire obligation de prendre femme et de fournir un héritier pour prendre sa suite. Et Renji n'avait pas vraiment le physique de l'emploi.

Il mettait tout cela de coté pour l'instant, profitant du fait que le brun ne semblait plus en proie à ses crises de possessivité. Ils commençaient une autre phase de leur relation. Au début, Byakuya menait leurs ébats. Renji ne faisait que subir les caresses et le plaisir que lui prodiguait le brun. Maintenant, celui-ci le faisait participer un peu plus activement aux préliminaires et à ce qui suivait. Ce qui n'était pour déplaire à aucun des deux hommes.

Aucun d'eux n'abordait la question de leur relation ou de leurs sentiments. Ils semblaient ne pas en avoir besoin. Ils semblaient être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils leurs semblaient que l'autre était satisfait de cet état de fait et ils s'en contentaient.

* * *

Deux mois venaient de passer ainsi, depuis le retour de vacances de Renji. Lui et les autres lieutenants avaient subi plusieurs entraînements en vu des tests pour le remplacements des capitaines des troisième, cinquième et neuvième division.

Après un de ses entraînements, il avait reçu comme consigne d'apporter certains documents à son capitaine chez lui. Il se rendit donc à la demeure des Kuchiki, après avoir vérifié que son uniforme était impeccable tout comme sa personne. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde de haut parce qu'il ne présentait pas bien. Il ne voulait pas faire honte à son capitaine et à sa division.

Il fut accueillit par Rukia. Le jeune femme était au courant de sa relation avec son frère. Et elle était la seule. Autant Hisagi et Unohana-Taïcho savaient qu'il était avec un homme, autant ils n'en connaissaient pas l'identité.

-'lut Renji. Alors qu'est ce qui t'amènes?

Renji lui montra le dossier qu'il portait sous le bras.

-Le travail, Rukia. Le travail. Kuchiki-Taïcho est disponible?

-Non, Nii-sama est occupé pour l'instant.

Renji pu voir la grimace qu'affichait son amie.

-Ah! et ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire.

-Il est avec des membres du conseil.

Elle avait dit cela comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Et ?

-Et? Reprit-elle légèrement contrariée. Et ils sont encore en train de lui pourrir la vie avec son obligation de prendre femme et de donner un héritier.

Renji avait légèrement blêmi en entendant cette réalité qu'il avait réussi à occulter de son esprit.

-Ils veulent le forcer à prendre femme?

Rukia réalisa la boulette qu'elle venait de faire.

-Désolé Renji … je n'aurai pas du te dire ça.

-C'est rien, Rukia. C'est rien. Après tout, c'est pas comme si je le savais pas, hein?

Il sourit à la petite brune même si leur cœur n'y était pas. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et il en apprécia la chaleur et la tendresse.

Un thé leur fut servit en attendant que la réunion prenne fin. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, heureux d'avoir un peu de temps à consacrer l'un à l'autre.

Finalement un serviteur vint chercher Renji et le conduisit au bureau de Kuchiki-Taïcho. Celui-ci reçut son lieutenant froidement, au goût de Renji. Cependant, il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça.

Quand il se retira, Renji n'avait qu'une envie celle de retrouver son lit et de faire le tour du cadran. La réunion avec son capitaine avait été éreintante. Ils avaient travaillé sur certains dossiers assez difficiles. La réunion avait été strictement professionnelle. Renji aurait bien voulut un petit bisous de bonsoir. Mais rien. Le noble l'avait congédié froidement. Renji haussa les épaules et se dit que tout ça s'était du au conseil du clan Kuchiki et à leur idée de vouloir marier Byakuya pour avoir un héritier. Il finit par se coucher et s'endormit de suite.

Le lendemain matin, le lieutenant trouva son capitaine déjà au travail. Il ne s'en étonna pas plus que ça et commença lui aussi son travail. Un silence studieux s'établit dans le bureau des deux hommes. Renji ne vit pas la matinée passée. Arrivé midi, il se leva et indiqua à son capitaine qu'il allait déjeuner.

-Taïcho?

-...

-Je vais déjeuner. Je vous rapporte quelque chose?

-Non merci Lieutenant Abaraï.

Le rouge s'inclina face à son supérieur et sortit du bureau. S'il faisait la tête c'était pas son problème, il n'allait pas se gâcher sa pause déjeuner pour autant.

Quand il retourna à son bureau, il le trouva vide. Son capitaine sortit. Il s'installa à son bureau et ses yeux tombèrent sur un formulaire qui n'y était pas quand il était partit déjeuner tout à l'heure. Il le prit et le lut attentivement. Une demande d'escorte. De la part de son capitaine. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit? Il relut un peu plus attentivement la demande pour voir qu'elle était pour cet après midi.

-Et merde! Jura-t-il tout bas avant de se précipiter hors de son bureau.

Il croisa plusieurs shinigamis et se rendit dans la cour intérieure de la 6eme division. Il alpagua le 3eme siège et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart des autres.

-Tu vas me remplacer cet après midi, dit-il en agitant la feuille sous le nez de son subordonné. Mais avant tu me réunis ce qu'on a de mieux en présentation. Dix hommes. On escorte le chef de clan Kuchiki . Et on doit être chez lui dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

-Haï, Abaraï Fukutaïcho!

Et il partit en courant donnant des ordres à droite à gauche. Renji, quant à lui, retourna dans son bureau, vérifier sa tenue et mettre son insigne de Fukutaïcho. Un fois prêt, il se rendit de nouveau dans la cour intérieure et passa en revue les dix hommes qu'avaient réunis le 3eme siège. Il réajusta de-ci de-là les uniforme puis s'adressa à ses hommes.

-Nous allons servir d'escorte au chef de clan Kuchiki. Notre but est d'assurer sa protection mais aussi son prestige et son honneur ainsi que celui de cette division. Je ne tolérerai aucun faux pas, aucune maladresse de la part d'aucun d'entre vous. Ais-je été assez clair?

-Haï, crièrent les hommes en cœur.

-Bien. Dans ce cas allons-y.

Et il s'élança en shunpo suivi de l'escorte. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du domaines et eurent juste le temps de former les rangs, quand celles-ci s'ouvrirent. Apparut alors, dans toute sa splendeur, le clan Kuchiki. Deux serviteurs, portant des étendards, sortirent en premier, suivis par plusieurs hommes d'un certain âge, richement vêtus. Sûrement de membres du conseil, pensa Renji. Puis il vit Byakuya. Et là son cœur s'arrêta. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme plus beau. Les somptueux kimonos mettaient en valeur la beauté naturelle de l'homme. Ils servaient d'écrin à un diamant. Byakuya n'accorda pas un regard à quiconque. Il avança sûr de lui. Ses cheveux, bien que retenu par son kenseikan , flottaient derrière lui sous le jeu de la brise légère. Il arriva au nez de Renji le parfum de fleurs de cerisier si caractéristique de son amant. Le reste de la suite sortit elle aussi et les grandes portes se refermèrent. Renji atterrit donc sur terre et donna des ordres pour que l'escorte se place et que tout le cortège se mette en route.

Renji resta concentré sur son travail durant tout le trajet. Ils arrivèrent au bout de dix minutes de marche, dans les rue du Seireitei, à une autre demeure noble. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et le cortège fut introduit jusqu'à un bâtiment. Là ils furent accueillit par une délégation d'hommes âgés. Le plus vieux s'avança et s'inclina devant Byakuya.

-Je suis très honoré de votre visite Kuchiki-sama. C'est un immense plaisir pour moi et cette demeure de vous accueillir durant cet omiai.

Le cœur de Renji se glaça à ses paroles. Ainsi il servait d'escorte à son amant alors qu'il allait rencontrer des prétendantes. Pour un peu, il en aurait vomit ou crié. Pour l'instant, il était trop estomaqué par cette découverte qu'il réussit à rester de marbre et donna ses ordres comme si de rien n'était. Un serviteur vint les avertir que lui même et deux hommes pouvaient accompagner Kuchiki-sama à l'intérieur. Le tatoué choisit donc deux hommes et ils suivirent le mouvement, tandis qu'il donnait l'ordre au reste de l'escorte de se mettre par deux et de surveiller le périmètre.

* * *

Il se maudit et maudit son capitaine encore et encore en se retournant dans son lit. L'après midi avait été une horreur. Il avait assisté impuissant à cet omiai. Voir ses jeunes filles minauder. Leurs parents vanter leurs qualités. Les membres du conseil discuter de tel ou tel point comme s'ils avaient été de simples commerçants. Tout ce cirque l'avait écœuré. Mais il était resté de marbre. Il ne devait pas faire honte ni à sa division, ni à son capitaine. Capitaine qui avait eu l'air de bien s'amuser à ce qu'il avait pu voir. En effet il avait vu le grand, le glacial capitaine de la 6eme division, faire le joli cœur et faire rougir plusieurs de ses demoiselles. Il l'avait même vu sourire. Les membres du conseil avaient l'air de ravi de cet omiai et de la façon dont leur chef avait réagit. Il était donc prévu d'autres rencontres plus intimes avec les familles de ses jeunes filles. Renji allait encore être du service et assister à tout ça. En effet, le chef du clan Kuchiki ne pouvait se déplacer sans escorte digne de ce nom.

Renji soupira encore une fois et décida de se lever. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors autant prendre une douche. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, il se remémora la façon dont son amant était habillé. La façon dont il avait réagit. La façon dont le brun s'était comporté. Il aurait aimé être à la places des ses filles. Sans le vouloir vraiment, son corps se mit à réagir. Renji soupira une fois de plus. Il l'avait dans la peau, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il se savonna légèrement et fit glisser ses mains le long de son corps, lui arrachant des frissons. Il continua ainsi à se caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il soit obligé de prendre en main sa virilité tendue. Il commença par la caresser doucement avant d'entamer une série de vas et viens. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, il jouit en criant le prénom de son amant. Heureusement pour lui, le bruit de l'eau sortant de la pomme de douche avait un peu étouffé son cri. Il regarda l'eau emporté sa semence et sans qu'il sache pourquoi les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il se maudit et il maudit son capitaine une nouvelle fois. Puis il sortit de la douche, se sécha et retourna se coucher. Il s'endormit comme une masse.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Changements**

Renji servit encore deux fois d'escorte à son capitaine pour des omiai. Il n'avait rien demandé à son amant. Aucune justification. Et Byakuya ne semblait pas enclin à en parler. Alors il se taisait. Même si cela le mettait mal à l'aise parfois. Même s'il avait envie de secouer le brun pour qu'il lui dise de quoi il en retournait exactement. Même s'il souffrait du silence. Même s'il souffrait de son manque de courage.

Renji continuait d'effectuer son travail de la même façon. Continuait d'observer les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises. Il continuait aussi de suivre, ou plutôt de subir, les différents entraînements en vu des tests pour remplacer les capitaines manquants.

Byakuya n'avait en rien changé son comportement vis à vis de lui. Le brun était toujours aussi attentif à lui, que se soit le jour alors qu'il dirigeait sa division, ou la nuit, quand ils se retrouvaient seuls et qu'ils laissaient parler leurs corps.

Même si Renji pensait encore de temps en temps à ses omiai, il n'en montrait rien. Il avait beaucoup trop de travail, entre la paperasse, les entraînements avec ses hommes, ceux pour les tests de capitaines, les nuits agitées, pour s'apitoyer sur son sort.

* * *

-Aller Renji ! Bois avec moi !

Shuuhei se pencha en avant et rempli le verre du tatoué. Enfin, remplir est un bien grand mot, puisqu'il en renversa la moitié à coté.

-Shuūhei! S'exclama le rouge, avant de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami. Je crois que t'as assez bu comme ça. De plus, il se fait tard … on devrait rentrer.

-Non ! ! ! Pas de suite ! ! ! Je veux encore … je veux encore en profiter …

-Tu crois qu't'en as pas assez profité là ?

Renji désigna la pièce de la main et Hisagi regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient les seuls encore debout, enfin, assis. Dans un coin, Matsumoto ronflait doucement, en serrant contre elle une Hinamori aux joues rouges, qui elle-même serrait un Kira aux cheveux en bataille. Iba, Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient écroulés à un bout de la table, suite à un concours de beuverie, en souvenir du bon vieux temps où ils étaient tous les trois à la 11éme. Il ne restait plus qu'eux. Heureusement que leur petite soirée avait eut lieu dans ses nouveaux locaux. Renji sourit bêtement en repensant à ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Les tests avaient eut lieu et ils avaient été tous convoqués. Le Gotei 13 avait de nouveau son effectif au complet. Iba avait été nommé capitaine de la 3eme division, Hisagi capitaine de la 9eme et lui capitaine de la 5eme.

Son regard vagabonda vers Hinamori qui était maintenant lieutenant de la 13eme division. Kotsubaki Sentaro et Kotetsu Kiyone, ancien troisièmes sièges de la 13eme étaient devenus respectivement, lieutenant de la 3éme et lieutenant de la 7éme. Ils n'avaient guère apprécié d'être séparés d'Ukitake Taïcho, mais avaient finis par s'y résoudre, sous le regard sévère de Yamamoto.

Il s'arrêta ensuite sur Kira. Le doux et docile Kira. Qui le remplaçait. A cette pensée, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il fallait qu'il voit son amant rapidement. Très rapidement. Maintenant qu'il était capitaine … ils pourraient peut-être …

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Shuūhei qui atterrit dans ses bras. Visiblement le brun avait trop bu, vraiment trop bu. Lui aussi d'ailleurs … pas tant que ça … mais il avait dépassé ses limites depuis longtemps. De toute façon, ils ne bossaient pas demain. En effet, ils avaient droit à quelques jours de flottement pour quitter leurs anciens bureaux et logement de fonction d'intégrer les nouveaux. Shuūhei l'entraîna dans sa chute et ils finirent par s'endormir entremêlés l'un à l'autre.

* * *

-Abaraï Taïcho ! hurla une voix derrière lui.

Renji se retourna à contre cœur, il allait être en retard à sa première réunion des capitaines. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il ne devait pas être en retard. Il regarda son lieutenant s'arrêter près de lui, essoufflé d'avoir couru. Celui-ci était penché en avant les mains sur les genoux en train de reprendre son souffle.

-Otomo, gronda-t-il. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer.

Ce dernier leva son regard vers le rouge et lui sourit d'un sourire que Renji qualifiait de niais. Il se demandait comment ce gamin pouvait être assez puissant pour avoir été nommé lieutenant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme et repartit sans se soucier de savoir si son lieutenant le suivait ou pas.

-J'ai une réunion et tu vas me mettre en retard, lâcha-t-il.

-Haï Taïcho ! je vous accompagne … j'ai aussi une réunion.

Renji soupira. Evidemment qu'il avait une réunion lui aussi. Réunion de présentation. Pour lui et les nouveaux capitaines. Mais aussi pour les nouveaux lieutenants. Il continua son chemin, son lieutenant derrière lui. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et secoua la tête. Décidément, il se demandait comment ce gosse pouvait être lieutenant.

Otomo Tsuruki avait l'apparence d'un gamin de 15ans. Petit, les cheveux bruns, courts, mais avec des mèches qui lui tombaient sans cesse devant les yeux. Il était le 3ème siège de la 5ème division et, à cause du départ d'Hinamori, il prenait la place de la jeune fille. Il était d'un naturel joyeux et joueur, ce qui énervait Renji. Mais il était travailleur et l'aidait bien, connaissant la division et les hommes qui la composait. Renji n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le voir se battre encore et donc doutait de sa puissance. Mais il se promis un petit duel avec lui une fois cette réunion finie.

En arrivant dans les quartiers de la 1ère division, ils tombèrent sur Kuchiki Taïcho et Kira Fukutaïcho. Egaux à eux même. Renji et Byakuya se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête. Mais Renji pouvait voir une légère tension chez son ancien capitaine. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. De toute urgence. Qu'ils se voient seul à seul de préférence. Ils n'en n'avaient pas eu l'occasion. Une semaine sans pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher, lui parler. Cela commençait à être dur pour Renji. Et il voyait que cela commençait aussi à être dur pour son amant.

Renji salua ensuite Kira, qui le salua comme n'importe quel capitaine. Ça l'attrista un peu. Mais après tout, il comprenait que Kira agisse comme ça. Cependant il trouva le blond encore plus renfermé que d'habitude. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'ils sortent tous ensemble, lui, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Iba et les autres. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient devenus capitaines qu'ils allaient oublier leurs amis.

Il laissait là ses pensées et se remit en marche vers la salle de réunion de capitaine. Byakuya le devançait légèrement et ça le replongeait en arrière, quand il était son lieutenant. Mais il ne l'était plus ! Il allongea donc le pas pour se mettre à se hauteur. Byakuya lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et détourna le regard sans rien dire, ni rien exprimer. Renji fit comme si cela lui importait peu. Il ne pouvait pas faire d'esclandre maintenant. Personne n'aurait compris … et puis c'était une histoire privée, elle devait donc se régler en privé.

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle et se placèrent sous le regard des capitaines déjà présents. Chacun reporta ensuite son regard droit devant lui. Et patientèrent selon le bon vouloir de Yamamoto Soutaïcho.

* * *

-Kuchiki Taïcho ? demanda une voix timide à laquelle il n'était pas encore habitué.

-Oui, Kira.

-Abaraï Taïcho est là … il souhaiterait vous voir.

-Très bien … fais le entrer … et tu peux disposer Kira … je n'ais plus besoin de toi pour ce soir.

Le blond s'inclina et ressortit du bureau, après y avoir fait entrer Renji. Il ferma la porte derrière lui en soupirant. Son capitaine pouvait être terrifiant quand il le voulait. Mais Kira était heureux d'être de nouveau sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Il se savait incapable d'être lui-même capitaine, bien qu'il ait du gérer sa division pendant plusieurs mois. Il était heureux de ne plus avoir à le faire.

Le brun releva la tête et posa un regard froid et indifférent sur son visiteur inopiné.

-Abaraï Taïcho … que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Renji tiqua. Il ne s'attendait pas à se ton si polaire, ni au vouvoiement. Cependant, il prit sur lui. Il devait se conformer à son rang de capitaine maintenant.

-Je voulais vous entretenir … savoir si tout se passait bien avec Kira Fukutaïcho …

-Kira … remplit admirablement son rôle de lieutenant … il est plus discipliné et travailleur que vous ne l'avez jamais été, Abaraï Taïcho.

-Bien, bien, fit Renji.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le coté personnel de leur relation. Il se demandait même s'il existait encore. Il regarda Byakuya se lever, faire le tour de son bureau et se planter devant lui, le regardant fixement. Il ne voyait rien dans ses yeux. Aucune émotion. Aucun ressentit. Juste un regard froid mais qui lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Une lueur brilla un instant avant de s'éteindre, comme la lumière d'un phare. Brève apparition aussitôt disparue.

-Est-ce tout… Abaraï Taïcho ? demanda Byakuya.

Renji crut y déceler une pointe d'ironie. Son regard balaya rapidement le visage du brun pour s'attarder sur sa bouche. Il l'avait près de lui. Il pouvait sentir son odeur. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Il n'y tint pas plus longtemps. Il franchit la distance qui les séparait et écrasa avec violence sa bouche sur celle du brun. Il sentit le noble se raidir sous cet assaut mais, comme il ne le repoussait pas, Renji chercha à approfondir le baiser. Il rapprocha leurs corps en l'enlaçant avec fermeté, mais aussi avec tendresse. Il sentit finalement le brun répondre positivement quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour permettre la rencontre de leurs deux langues. C'était si bon ! Renji les rapprocha encore. Il en voulait plus ! Il le voulait ! Maintenant ! Une semaine d'abstinence avait creuser en lui un manque énorme. Il sentit le même besoin chez le brun. Son cœur rata un battement à se constat. A lui aussi, il lui avait manqué.

* * *

La passion les avait emportée jusqu'à la chambre secrète. Là, ils s'étaient aimés avec une intensité rare. Se permettant tout. Se donnant l'un à l'autre sans aucune retenue. Renji avait dirigé le début des leurs ébats. Déshabillant progressivement le brun. Embrassant au fur et à mesure la peau ainsi mise à nue. Faisant naître frissons et soupirs chez son amant. Suçant cette colonne de chair qui lui avait manqué. Marquant cette chair et cette peau si pâles. Caressant ce corps si désirable. Respirant cette odeur excitante.

Agenouillé devant le brun, assis sur le lit, il léchait sa verge tendue. Redessinant les contours. Appréciant de l'avoir en bouche tout en sachant que bientôt elle allait remplir une autre cavité. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait durcir. Byakuya avait posé ses mains sur sa tête et caressait ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches rouges. Il soupirait et poussait de petits gémissements. Il se laissait aller sous les caresses buccales de son amant. Bientôt se fut trop. Trop de sensations. Trop de plaisir. Il se déversa dans un pur cri de jouissance dans la bouche accueillante du rouge. Celui-ci avala le tout et le nettoya à petits coups de langue. Puis il remonta jusqu'au visage rougi de plaisir du brun, qu'il embrassa passionnément. Byakuya le laissa faire, appréciant les vestiges de l'orgasme se diffusant en lui. Une fois remis, il reprit la dominance du baiser, imposant ainsi son envie au nouveau capitaine de la 3ème division. Il le fit asseoir sur ses genoux, ses deux mains sous les fesses fermes et rebondies. Renji sentit des doigts inquisiteurs venir titiller son entrée. Il se laissa faire, prit par le baiser avide du brun. Il se figea en sentant deux doigts rentrer d'un coup, allant profondément en lui, puis ressortant presque entièrement pour s'enfoncer à nouveau loin en lui. Il sentait Byakuya avide de le posséder. Il se sentait lui aussi avide de ce rapprochement. Aussi supporta-t-il comme il put les premiers instants difficiles. Renji sentait contre sa virilité dressée, celle du brun qui reprenait vigueur. Il avait hâte d'appartenir à nouveau à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il rejeta la tête en arrière à l'introduction du troisième doigt. Byakuya en profita pour lui grignoter le cou. Il se sentit soulever et descendu sur le sexe gonflé du brun. Il grimaça, puis enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun, attendant patiemment quelques instants. Les mains sous ses cuisses, Byakuya le guida dans ses mouvements ascendants et descendants. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts. Ceux du brun aussi. Les mouvements se firent plus amples. Les baisers plus profonds. Le plaisir plus intense. Plus rien ne comptait qu'eux. Eux et ce qu'ils faisaient. La délivrance vint en même temps ravagée les corps et les esprits des deux hommes, leurs cris se répercutant dans la chambre et dans la nuit.

* * *

Allongés tous les deux dans le lit, les draps les recouvrant à moitié, ils se reposaient avant de remettre ça, encore une fois. Par deux fois déjà, Byakuya s'était réapproprié le corps et le cœur du rouge. Par deux fois, Renji avait laissé le brun prendre possession de lui.


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Et non je suis toujours là ! Bon rien n'a vraiment changé ... je dirais même que c'est de pire en pire ... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez la fin mot de cette histoire ! Allez plus que deux chapitres !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Révélations**

La vie reprit son rythme. Tranquille. Renji s'acquittait tant bien que mal de son nouveau poste. Remerciant d'avoir un lieutenant issu de la division qu'il dirigeait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui, mais réussissait quand même à voir ses amis. Et son amant aussi. Leur situation n'avait guère évoluée. Toujours clandestine. Mais Renji n'avait guère le temps de penser à ça, trop prit par son nouveau poste. Trop prit par ses nouvelles obligations. Il ne voyait pas les changements qui s'opéraient chez les uns et les autres. Ni chez lui.

* * *

-Abaraï Taïcho ?

Renji soupira et releva la tête vers l'importun qui osait le déranger alors qu'il devait finir les comptes de sa division. Il tomba nez à nez avec Otomo. Le petit brun avait les joues légèrement rouges. Renji se demandait encore à quoi il jouait. Il était tard et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'occuper de son lieutenant en ce moment.

-Otomo, soupira-t-il, que veux-tu ?

Tsuruki semblait nerveux, se dandinant sur place. Puis d'un coup, il sembla se décider. Il releva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux son capitaine.

-Je voulais savoir si je pouvais vous être … agréable ?

Renji le regarda étonné. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore été inventé celui-là ? !

-Agréable ? Qu'entends tu par là ?

Le rouge pencha la tête sur le coté en observant avec attention son lieutenant. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête et sembla en lutte avec lui même. Il l'intriguait maintenant, se demandant encore qui lui avait fourré des idées bizarres dans la tête. Il était gentil et compétant, mais très naïf aussi. Et ça lui jouait des tours parfois.

-Agréable comme ça, fit-il en se rapprochant de son capitaine.

Renji le regarda faire et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il eut alors la surprise de voir son lieutenant se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser furtivement avant de se reculer. Renji restât interdit quelques secondes avant de réagir violemment. Otomo lui attendait légèrement inquiet la réaction de son capitaine.

-Non mais … je peux savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça ? explosa-t-il en se levant.

Otomo se recula et observa nerveux le rouge faire les cents pas.

-Qui t'as foutu cette putain d'idée à la con dans la tête ? Hein, qui ? Que je l'étrangle !

Il s'arrêta devant le malheureux qui semblait se ratatiner sur lui-même.

-P-personne, Abaraï Taïcho. C'est juste que …

-C'est juste que quoi ? fit-il grondant.

-J'ai … j'ai surpris … Kuchiki Taïcho et Kira Fukutaïcho … et comme vous avez été le lieutenant de Kuchiki Taïcho … je me suis dit que …

-Tu t'es dis quoi ? Je comprend rien ! Comment ça tu as surpris Kuchiki Taïcho et Kira Fukutaïcho ? Ils travaillent ensemble, c'est normal que tu les surprennes ensemble ! Expliques-toi mieux !

Renji ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait son lieutenant. Ou plus exactement, il avait peur de comprendre. Aussi voulait-il que ce dernier soit le plus explicite possible. Quitte à souffrir.

-Je … je les ais vu dans une position des plus … explicites, fit-il timidement. Ils … Kira Fukutaïcho était en train de … de faireunefellationàKuchikiTaïcho.

Renji stoppa net.

-Pardon ? !

-J'ai surpris Kira Fukutaïcho en train de faire une fellation à Kuchiki Taïcho.

Il était rouge de honte d'avoir du le dire à voix haute mais maintenant au moins son capitaine savait comment il avait surpris les deux hommes. Il vit Renji s'asseoir lourdement sur son fauteuil, le regard dans le vide.

-Je … j'avais une réunion de lieutenants et je m'étais dit que je pourrais passer prendre Kira Fukutaïcho, vu que la dernière fois, il était venu me chercher. Je les ai vu … je ne pensais pas trouver Kuchiki Taïcho puisque vous aviez vous aussi une réunion de capitaines … ils … Kuchiki Taïcho était assis sur le canapé et Kira Fukutaïcho était entre ses jambes … à genoux …

-ÇA SUFFIT ! ! ! hurla Renji. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus !

Le rouge n'en revenait pas. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Byakuya … Il se perdit dans ses pensées. En fait, non ! Il arrêta de penser pour digérer cette information. Son amant le trompait. Son amant abusait de Kira. Pourquoi ? Il ne lui suffisait pas ? Il ne l'aimait plus ? Il avait pourtant été d'accord de continuer. Alors … pourquoi ? Soumettait-il déjà Kira à ses envies quand ils avaient repris ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et pas de réponse. L'angoisse commença à monter en lui.

Otomo regardait son capitaine avec appréhension, se demandant pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait qu'une possibilité, qu'une seule raison au comportement de son capitaine.

-Kuchiki Taïcho est votre amant ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Un petit silence s'installa. Renji ne bougeait pas, les yeux dans le vagues. Tsuruki se demandait s'il avait entendu sa question. Ce qu'il devait faire aussi.

-Oui … souffla Renji.

Le brun ne pensait pas avoir de réponse et sursauta légèrement.

-Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui …

-Je pensais … je pensais que ce genre de relations …

-Normalement elles n'ont pas lieu d'être … seulement, il arrive parfois … que le destin en décide autrement.

Otomo pouvait voir les larmes couler le long des joues de son capitaine. Il était triste pour lui. Il s'en voulait un peu de lui apprendre ça de cette manière.

-Je suis désolé, Taïcho, fit-il en sanglotant.

Ce qui ramena Renji à la réalité. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir le petit brun avec les yeux rouges de retenir ses larmes.

-Ce n'est pas grave, fit-il d'une voix morne. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Oui … mais c'est quand même ma faute … j'ai pensé … j'ai pensé que c'était ça qui vous manquais … qui faisait qu'on était pas proche … comme vous l'étiez de Kuchiki Taïcho quand vous étiez son lieutenant … tout le monde enviait la relation que vous aviez … capitaine et lieutenant sur la même longueur d'ondes … en les voyant ainsi, je me suis dit que si on … enfin vous voyez… et bien peut-être que ça se passerais mieux entre nous …

Renji était surpris par l'aveu de son lieutenant. Il ne voyait pas ça comme ça. Il était content de lui.

-Mais … je suis content de t'avoir avec moi, fit-il remarquer. Tu fais du bon boulot, tu connais bien les hommes … le relationnel que nous entretenons s'améliorera avec le temps … nous sommes tous les deux à des postes nouveaux … et ils nous faut un certains temps d'adaptation.

Renji avait mis de coté sa souffrance pour s'occuper de celle de son subordonné. Il semblait être en souffrance depuis sa nomination à son poste. Renji n'aurait jamais pensé ça en le voyant toujours si enjoué, si proche des autres, qu'il souffrait de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Apres tout, il pouvait bien faire ça pour lui. Le réconforter.

-Même si j'avais été libre … je n'aurais pas accepté te proposition … je ne t'aurais jamais forcé à avoir ce genre de relation avec moi, murmura doucement le rouge dans ses cheveux.

Otomo releva la tête brusquement et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Mais je me serais forcé à rien du tout, fit-il offusqué. Je vous trouve très attirant et je me serais laissé prendre avec plaisir.

Puis il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait dit ça tout haut. Renji sourit et lui caressât doucement les cheveux.

-Oublions ça, tu veux ? Vas te coucher … demain … et demain, faisons comme si de rien n'était, hein ?

Renji le sentit hocher positivement la tête. Puis se détacher de lui et se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit puis se retourna vers le rouge.

-Bonne nuit Taïcho, fit-il dans un sourire timide.

-Bonne nuit Otomo, répondit Renji.

Et le brun sortit en fermant derrière lui. Renji se rassit dans son fauteuil. C'est sûr que maintenant, il ne finirais pas.


	19. Chapter 19

_Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je sais que je ne suis pas tres assidue dans la publication de mes fics en ce moment, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps et c'est pas prés de s'arranger. Tout ça pour dire que je fini de publier cette fic et qu'il y a de grande chance que je me mette en pause. Et oui !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture et ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Confrontations**

Renji n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était rentré chez lui après le départ de son lieutenant et les révélations de celui-ci. Il était toujours sous le choc. Mais il ne voulait pas aller voir Byakuya dans cet état. Il voulait d'abord se calmer. Il voulait en parler avec Kira, aussi. Il espérait plus ou moins qu'Otomo est mal vu ou mal interprété ce qu'il avait vu. Mais au fond de lui, il en doutait. Il devait se faire un raison. Byakuya le trompait avec Kira. Comment devait-il prendre la chose ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne voulait pas s'enflammer et essayait de ne pas trop y penser sous peiner de s'effondrer … ou d'exploser.

* * *

Le lendemain fut chargé. Il avait plusieurs entraînements et réunions. Il ne réussit à se libérer que dans la fin de l'après midi. Après bien des hésitations, il prit son courage à deux mains et décidat donc d'aller faire un tour dans la 6ème division, histoire de voir s'il pouvait parler avec Kira et Byakuya. Il trouva le blond à son bureau. Celui-ci se leva à son arrivée et le salua.

-Abaraï Taïcho !

-Kira, sourit-il comme si de rien n'était. Alors ? Tout se passe bien avec Kuchiki Taïcho ?

Le lieutenant de la 6ème division se rassit à son bureau et Renji s'assit sur le coin de celui-ci. Il observait le blond qui semblait vouloir cacher les rougeurs apparues sur ses joues.

-Oui … tout se passe bien…

-Il n'est pas trop sévère avec toi ? s'enquit le rouge.

-N …non ça va.

-Il ne te … comment dire …fait pas faire tout quand même ?

Renji voulait que Kira se confit mais sans vraiment amener de lui même le sujet. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lui parler de tout.

-Non …

Renji soupira. Décidément, Kira était toujours aussi expressif.

-Dis ?

-Mmm ?

-On va faire une tite soirée avec les autres, demain soir. Tu viens ?

-Et bien … je sais pas …Kuchiki Taïcho aura peut être besoin de moi …

-Tsss … mauvaise excuse. Tu viens ! Hisagi dit qu'il te voit plus … pareil pour Matsumoto … elle m'a alpaguée pour que je te ramène à la prochaine sortie … alors tu viens !

Renji souffla intérieurement. Il s'était bien rattrapé. Il avait faillit vendre la mèche pour Shuuhei. Mais bon le fait que Kira dise que son capitaine aurait peut-être besoin de lui ne lui plut pas. Il avait peur. Peur pour le blond. Il se demandait quel genre de relation Byakuya entretenait avec lui. Soumission ? Comme avec Gin ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions. Il sentit un reiatsu bien connut approcher. Il se releva et se retourna pour voir apparaître Kuchiki. Dans toute sa splendeur glaciale. Apparemment, celui-ci ne semblait pas spécialement content de le voir. C'est vrai qu'ils se voyaient de moins en moins souvent ses temps-ci. Renji eut un sourire en coin. Il ne voulait en rien montrer qu'il savait pour eux deux. Il ne voulait pas. Pas avant d'en avoir parlé avec le brun.

-Kuchiki Taïcho !

-Abaraï Taïcho, que me vaut votre visite ?

-Disons que … j'aurais une requête à vous soumettre, fit Renji en se frottant la nuque.

Byakuya observa avec attention le rouge et haussa un sourcil. Puis se tournant vers Kira.

-Que personne ne nous dérange.

-Haï !

-Je n'aurais plus besoin de vous …

-Bien Taïcho !

Et Byakuya se dirigea vers son bureau, suivit de Renji. Celui-ci ferma les portes et s'appuya contre elles. Maintenant qu'il était ici, il ne savait plus que faire. Dire à son amant qu'il savait pour lui et Kira … ou faire comme si de rien n'était et en profiter pour faire un câlin. Mine de rien, l'avoir si près de lui affolait les sens du capitaine de la 5ème division. Il observa son amant, qui ne cillat pas devant cette observation minutieuse.

Il se décida pour la première. Advienne que pourra !

-Dis moi, Byakuya ?

Le brun haussa encore son sourcil, devant la témérité du rouge à l'appeler comme ça.

-Kuchiki Taïcho, le reprit-il d'un ton froid.

-Non … Byakuya.

Renji se détacha de la porte et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il manœuvra le mécanisme et ouvrit la porte donnant sur la chambre secrète. Il y pénétra, suivit de près par un Byakuya pas vraiment content.

-Est-ce qu'il la connaît ? demanda Renji en promenant son regard sur les lieux de leurs ébats. Est-ce qu'il connaît cette chambre ?

-Mais de quoi parles tu ? demanda le brun.

Renji eut le plaisir de voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son amant pendant un instant, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne son masque froid.

-Kira … est-ce qu'il connaît cette chambre ? Ce n'est pour tant pas dur de me répondre … Si ?

-Pourquoi la connaîtrait-il ? répondit le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Alors tu n'en es pas encore rendu à ce stade avec lui ? … D'un coté ça me rassure … mais d'un autre je me demande encore si je dois te laisser l'accès à mon corps …

Byakuya se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant fortement. Ce qui lui ressemblait fort peu. Mais Renji avait remarqué qu'il se laissait plus facilement aller dans cette chambre.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as été imaginer ? demanda-t-il en reportant toute son attention sur lui.

Renji lui sourit avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et d'en tester le confort. Il adorait ce lit. Il représentait tellement de choses pour lui.

-Puisque tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, je vais être plus précis … je sais comment tu peux être avec tes lieutenants … et je sais que tu te fais faire certaines … choses par Kira.

L'expression qui passa dans les yeux de Byakuya donna raison à Renji. Maintenant le brun ne pourrait plus nier.

-Et alors ? fit-il en se reprenant.

-Et alors ? explosa Renji en se relevant. Je te signale que ton amant c'est moi … et personne d'autre … surtout pas Kira ! Tu m'appartiens tout autant que je t'appartiens !

Renji s'était rapproché de son amant et le toisait de toute sa taille. Il commençait à s'énerver. Il pensait pouvoir rester calme … mais non. L'impassibilité de son amant avait eut raison de lui. Il vit un étrange sourire flotter sur les lèvres du brun et il se recula. Il était du genre malsain.

-Il est vrai que tu m'appartiens, fit Byakuya, mais na va pas croire que le contraire soit vrai.

C'est comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Renji recula le souffle court. Byakuya marcha sur lui, conquérant, ayant reprit l'avantage dans ce face à face. Renji sentit bien qu'il venait de perdre son avantage sur le brun. Il se fit acculer contre le lit et Byakuya le força à s'asseoir dessus. Ainsi c'était lui qui dominait.

-Que croyais-tu ? fit-il amusé. Je n'appartiens à personne. Et surtout pas à quelqu'un comme toi ! Certes, tu es fort et tu t'es distingué de bien des façons … mais en aucun cas tu ne feras partit de mon monde … Tu étais, tu es et tu resteras parmi le peuple … qui admire en silence la noblesse, qu'il ne peut approcher. Estimes-toi heureux et reconnaissant de l'intérêt que j'ai pour toi.

Renji n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il le traiter ainsi ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ? Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'est quand il réalisa que le brun ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

-Je vois que tu as compris, reprit le brun d'un ton froid. Tu m'appartiens … tu es à moi … mais en aucun cas cela veut dire que j'ai des … sentiments … pour toi. Je t'avais rendu ta liberté … mais c'est toi qui es venu t'enchaîner de nouveau à moi. Tu es revenu vers ton maître comme le bon chien chien que tu es … un maître peut avoir plusieurs chiens … les chiens n'ont pas leur mot à dire là dessus.

-Mais je t'aime moi ! s'exclama avec force le rouge.

-Et alors ? C'est normal … le chien aime son maître.

-Arrête de dire ça ! s'emporta Renji. Je ne suis pas un chien !

-Si ! Tu es mon chien … tu as longtemps été sans maître …changeant de main … mais une fois arrivé ici, je t'ai canalisé … je t'ai dressé … tu es à moi.

Renji n'en revenait pas de ce que lui disait son amant. Il se renfrogna, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ainsi je n'ai été qu'un jouet pour toi ? ! N'as-tu donc jamais eut aucune considération pour moi ? !

Byakuya partit dans un éclat de rires qui se termina aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

-De la considération ? Mais si ! Tu a été un bon chien. Travaillant bien. Aimant son maître. Obéissant à son maître.

Byakuya se pencha vers le rouge. Il effleura de ses lèvres celles de Renji. Celui-ci frissonna involontairement. En lui se disputait la rancœur, l'incrédulité et l'incompréhension. Byakuya l'embrassa à nouveau. Il fit peser tout son poids dans ce baiser, faisant ainsi comprendre à Renji qui était le maître. Ils furent entraînés et tombèrent lourdement sur le lit. Byakuya écrasa alors de son corps celui du rouge.

Renji essayait de se dégager. Il ne voulait pas. Mais son corps réagissait malgré lui, au toucher du brun. Oui, il l'avait dressé. Aussi bien en tant que subordonné, qu'en tant qu'amant.

Byakuya força la barrière et sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche du plus jeune. Il le maintenait en place. Et commença à le déshabiller. Et à le caresser. Sans douceur. Juste pour l'exciter. Juste pour le faire réagir. Faire réagir son corps. Et ainsi s'en servir.

* * *

Renji se retrouva rapidement nu, haletant, sur le ventre, les mains attaché dans le dos avec son obi, deux doigts fouillant son intimité sans aucune délicatesse, tandis qu'un main martyrisait ses boutons de chair. Byakuya était derrière lui, amenant son corps au bord du gouffre mais ne lui permettant pas de se libérer. Le brun jouait avec lui. Le brun connaissait assez son corps pour faire de ses caresses et de ses attouchements une torture pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas céder. Il ne lui dirait pas les mots qu'il attendait. Il ne lui dirait plus qu'il lui appartenait.

-Bien … puisque tu sembles ne pas vouloir accéder à mon envie … je ne vois pas pourquoi je me soucierais de la tienne, fit-il d'un voix grave.

Renji ne pouvait pas tourner le visage pour voir son amant. Il n'en avait pas le force de toute façon. Le brun le dominait complètement. Il avait essayé de résister mais il n'avait pas réussit. Il se maudit pour sa faiblesse.

Il gémit de douleur quand il sentit la verge du brun glisser à l'intérieur de lui. Et sans attendre qu'il se soit habitué à sa présence, Byakuya commença ses va et viens. Ceux-ci furent brutaux dès le départ, arrachant gémissements et cris de douleurs à Renji. Celui-ci se mit à respirer de façon plus saccadée. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Byakuya ne lui laissait aucun répit. Les coups accélérèrent encore. La verge durcie du brun s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans l'intimité du rouge. Malgré la rudesse de l'acte, Renji y prenait plaisir. Enfin son corps y prenait du plaisir. Les mains sur son corps, la bouche qui lui mordillait l'oreille, ainsi que le sexe qui allait et venait au plus profond de lui, eurent raison de lui. Dans un cri, il se rependit sur les draps. Il sentit le brun accélérer encore pour venir lui aussi. Il se laissa alors tomber sur lui, l'écrasant, l'empêchant de bouger.

La position commençait à être inconfortable. Il ne supportait plus la présence en lui. Il voulait que Byakuya se retire. Mais le brun ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

-Je ne te laisserais pas partir … murmura-t-il.

Il se retira alors et Renji se retourna comme il put sur le dos, reprenant son souffle. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger pour l'instant. Il observait le brun, se demandant encore se qu'il lui voulait. Il le voyait fouiller dans le placard.

-Je m'étais fait une raison en te rendant ta liberté … mais tu es revenu vers moi … je ne vais pas te laisser repartir … Renji.

Byakuya se retourna et Renji prit peur en voyant ce qu'il tenait à la main. Il voulut se relever mais n'y arrivait pas, ne faisant que retomber sur le lit. Un sourire mauvais passa sur les lèvres du brun.

-Je réservais ça à Kira … il est habitué à ce genre de traitement … mais je me demande ce que ça donnerait sur toi.

Byakuya s'approcha du rouge et le retourna sur le ventre. Il lui passa alors des menottes au poignets avant de défaire le obi qui les maintenait. Puis il attacha les chevilles et le retourna sur le dos. Renji se retrouvait donc avec les jambes pliées et écartées, les chevilles au niveau des poignets près de ses hanches. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Puis le brun lui attacha un collier de cuir noir autour du cou.

-Brave chien, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Renji ouvrit la bouche pour protester et le brun en profita pour y glisser une boule qu'il attacha derrière sa tête. Il sourit en voyant le regard paniqué de son ancien subalterne. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de retourner dans le placard. Il en revint avec certains accessoires qu'il présenta au rouge, lui expliquant à quoi il servait, puis s'en servant sur lui.

Renji se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar. Mais non ! Byakuya, l'homme qu'il aimait, était en train de lui faire subir tout un tas de choses … qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être possible.

Son sexe était compressé à la base par un anneau qui l'empêchait de se libérer. Byakuya avait enfoncé un gode dans son anus encore rempli de semence et s'amusait à le faire entrer en sortir, à changer de rythme, à changer la grosseur du gode aussi et la texture. Parfois le brun s'invitait entre ses fesses et le remplissait encore ou alors se déversait sur lui.

La nuit passa ainsi. Byakuya s'amusait à ses dépends. Il lui permit cependant de se libérer avant de la laisser tranquille. Le brun détacha sa victime, puis se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu m'appartiens … Renji, fit-il sur le pas de la porte. Ne l'oublie pas …

Et il disparut. Renji était incapable de bouger. Il reprenait doucement sa respiration, en dépliant lentement ses membres ankylosés. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger. Il se sentait sale. Il était sale, couvert et remplis du sperme du brun. Il se demandait comment tout ça avait put dégénérer à se point. Il se promis que plus jamais le brun pourrais lui faire subir ça. Ni à lui. Ni à personne d'autre.

* * *

Il était enfin chez lui. il avait mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir se lever et s'habiller. Puis il avait usé du shunpo pour rentrer dans ses quartiers. Le jour se levait et il ne voulait pas être vu comme ça.

Il se déshabilla puis se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Il resta un moment comme ça, laissant l'eau emporter toutes les traces de la nuit, rougissant sa peau comme pour effacer les marques de la nuit.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant du bruits. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de bains, une serviette autour des hanches et tomba nez à nez avec son lieutenant.

-Taïcho ! s'exclama celui-ci surpris.

-Otomo ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien … ne vous voyant pas arriver ce matin … je suis venu voir si tout allait bien, commença le brun.

Renji fixa un instant le brun incrédule. Sa vision se brouilla et il tomba en avant. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par son lieutenant. Celui-ci le soutint et l'allongea sur son lit.

-Je vais aller chercher Hanataru, s'écria-t-il alarmé.

-Non … Kira, fit Renji en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Kira Fukutaïcho ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut surpris par la douce lumière jaune qu'il vit. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit Kira qui s'appliquait à le soigner. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. Il soupira et remarqua la présence de son lieutenant à la porte. Celui-ci semblait monter la garde.

-Kira, souffla-t-il.

Le blond releva la tête surpris. Renji le trouva fatigué, encore plus que d'habitude. Des cernes marquaient profondément ses yeux et son teint était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il semblait manquer de sommeil et de nourriture.

-Abaraï Taïcho ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il était visiblement heureux de le voir se réveiller. La barrière disparut et il aida Renji à s'asseoir. Il lui présenta alors un plateau et lui tendit un bol de soupe.

-Il vous faut manger, ordonna-t-il.

Renji attrapa le bol et obéit. Kira l'observait, visiblement inquiet.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à la 4ème division ? demanda la blond.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite, répondit-il laconiquement.

-Hanataru est pourtant très discret, fit remarquer le blond.

-Oui, je sais … Ça te concerne aussi.

-Me concerne ? Que voulez-vous dire, Abaraï Taïcho ?

Renji souffla et vida son bol de soupe. Maintenant que Kira était là il allait le mettre au courant, le prévenir et faire en sorte qu'il change de capitaine. Il posa le bol et plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

-Tu as vu mes marques ? Tu sais à quoi elles correspondent ?

Kira hocha la tête timidement. Renji reprit alors.

-Celui qui me les a faites … projette de les faire … et peut être même pire … Celui qui me les a faites … c'est Kuchiki Byakuya.


	20. Chapter 20

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Je sais que vous attendiez la suite et fin de cette fic avec impatience ... et je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à la publier!_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Décisions**

Renji était de nouveau seul. Il avait réussi à extirper la promesse à Kira de demander sa mutation. Pour entrer au service de Hisagi. Le rouge avait fait porter un message au capitaine de la 9ème division en lui demandant de faire une requête auprès du commandant capitaine pour avoir Kira comme lieutenant.

Il avait raconté à Kira tout de sa relation avec Byakuya. Y comprit leur dernier 'entretien'. Il avait aussi réussit à en savoir un peu plus sur la façon dont Gin l'avait abusé.

-Si tu veux vraiment ce genre de relation avec ton capitaine, choisis en un qui t'aime ! lui avait-il lancé.

-Mais … fit le blond un peu perdu.

-T'es complètement aveugle, mon pauv' Kira … tu t'es jamais rendu compte qu'Hisagi t'aime à en crever !

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien tenté alors ? fit-il de plus en plus perdu.

-Parce qu'il t'aime ! répondit Renji. Il ne veut pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit … et puis tu idolâtrais tellement Ichimaru … qu'il n'a pas voulut … enfin bref … il t'expliquera ça mieux que moi …

-Mais …

-Y a pas de mais ! Tu changes de division et puis c'est tout ! Tu veux que ça recommence ? Comme avec Ichimaru ? s'enflamma le rouge.

-Non … non.

Renji put voir la détermination du blond s'affermir. Il avait bien fait de le secouer de la sorte. Il espérait que ça suffirait pour le sortir des griffes de brun.

Il l'avait renvoyé à sa division, ne voulant pas lui attirer des ennuis plus que nécessaire. Il avait ensuite renvoyé son lieutenant avec ordre de porter un message à la chambre de Chūō. Le petit brun s'était exécuté, laissant Renji seul avec ses pensées. Il finit par sortir de son apathie, s'habillât et se rendit dans son bureau. Il s'isola et écrivit un message à Shuuhei pour lui demander de prendre Kira comme lieutenant. Il ne donnait pas plus d'explication que ça. Il trouva un de ses hommes et lui remit le message.

-Tu le remets en main propres à Hisagi Taïcho ! Tu m'as bien compris ? En main propres !

-Haï Taïcho !

-Allez file !

Et le shinigami était partit à toute vitesse, impressionné par le ton sec et impérieux de son capitaine. Renji s'était alors enfermé de nouveau dans son bureau attendant des nouvelles.

* * *

Il retrouva l'air libre avec bonheur. L'atmosphère qui régnait à la Chambre des Chūō était étouffante, oppressante. Il ne s'était guère sentit à l'aise au milieu de tous ses hommes et femmes, à raconter son histoire. Mais il n'était pas déçu de l'avoir fait. Il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids.

Ils l'avaient écouté patiemment. Posant des questions parfois. Mais ne mettant pas en doute sa parole. C'est ce dont il avait eut le plus peur : qu'ils ne l'écoutent pas, qu'ils ne le croient pas. Mais ils avaient pris bonne note de toutes les informations, de toutes les révélations qu'il avait faites. Il en était sortit le cœur un peu plus léger.

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à aller voir Byakuya et lui faire part de tout ceci. Un fin sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Mais, de victorieux il passa à triste. Il était triste de devoir lui faire ça. Il était triste. Il l'avait aimé. Oui, aimé de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Mais le brun avait tué son amour. Alors il était juste triste. Il n'avait plus de cœur. Le brun l'ayant broyé, écrasé, mis en miettes, pour son bon plaisir.

* * *

-Abaraï Taïcho ! s'écria une voix derrière lui.

Renji se retourna pour faire face à un jeune femme blonde essoufflée. Il chercha un instant qui s'était avant de se souvenir de son nom : Egawa Midori.

-Egawa Fukutaïcho, salua-t-il.

-Hisagi Taïcho a bien reçu votre message. Il aimerait vous voir. Il vous invite à déjeuner avec lui, ce midi.

Renji regarda un peu surpris la jeune femme. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait envoyé un message Hisagi aussi. Il se gratta la tête, réfléchissant. Il n'avait rien de prévu cet après midi … donc c'était bon.

-Dis lui que c'est ok, lâcha-t-il avant de prendre la direction du bureau de son lieutenant.

-Haï Taïcho ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de disparaître.

* * *

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans le bureau, tiré à quatre épingles, du capitaine de la 9ème division, que celui-ci lui sauta dessus.

-Renji !

-Doucement, Shuuhei … je savais pas que tu étais à ce point en manque, fit-il grivoisment.

Il eut le plaisir de voir l'homme au 69 le lâcher et rougir légèrement. Il se demandait comment il pouvait encore sortir des blagues comme ça. Peut-être parce que son cœur n'était plus là. Qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Alors son cerveau faisait comme si de rien n'était ? Le forçant à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait.

-Assis-toi et dis moi … c'est quoi ton message ? J'ai rien compris.

Renji s'assit sur le canapé tandis qu'Hisagi prenait place en face de lui sur un des fauteuils. Il lui désigna les plats devant lui et Renji se servit. Il se concentra un instant puis commença à raconter son histoire à son ami.

-Attends … tu veux dire que l'homme avec qui tu étais c'était Kuchiki ! ! ! fit-il incrédule.

-Et oui ! lâcha tristement Renji. J'étais amoureux de lui … grave … mais après ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne ressens plus rien. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux que tu prennes Kira comme lieutenant ?

-Oui … mais Kira ? fit le brun.

-Il est au courant … pour tout te dire, je pense qu'il ne peut envisager d'avoir de relations sexuelles qu'avec son capitaine … alors autant que ce soit toi !

-Non mais tu t'entends ? Je ne veux en rien le forcer ! s'emporta le brun.

-Alors à toi de lui montrer comment se passe une relation normale … sans soumission … sans domination … sans violence… à toi de lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes et que tu ne l'utilises pas pour satisfaire un besoin primaire !

Hisagi se laissa tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui révéler le rouge. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Kira aux mains de Kuchiki … mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser quelqu'un d'autre, plus jeune, plus innocent, être traité de la sorte par le capitaine de la 6ème division.

-Ça ne règle pas le problème … il se passera exactement la même chose avec le remplaçant de Kira …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas … je m'occupe de Kuchiki … plus jamais il ne fera de mal à quelqu'un …

-Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise, Renji, fit un peu affolé le brun.

-Non Shuuhei … tu me connais ?

-Justement, répondit-il pas vraiment rassuré par ses paroles.

* * *

Il s'était enfin décidé. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Trop de choses dépendait de lui. Mais bizarrement, au lieu d'être nerveux, il était serein. Étrangement serein. Comme si son corps, son esprit, tout son être n'avait attendu que ça depuis toujours. Ce qu'il allait faire.

La conversation qu'il avait eu plutôt avec Byakuya lui revint en mémoire. Il avait eut le plaisir de voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son ex-amant. Oui ex. Comme il aimait ce mot. Il avait réussit. Il ne pensait pas avoir le courage, ni la force d'aller jusqu'au bout.

-C'est simple, avait-il répondu. Soit tu arrêtes d'abuser de tes lieutenants, et j'y veillerai … soit la chambre de Chūō portera connaissance de tout ça au reste des capitaines. Tu seras alors jugé et condamné. Tu imagines bien le scandale que cela provoquerait pour la famille Kuchiki.

Le ton ironique qu'il avait employé avait eut le don d'exaspérer Byakuya.

-Tu n'oserais pas ? gronda-t-il.

-Tsss … j'ai déjà osé … la chambre de Chūō a déjà prit connaissance de ma déposition.

Renji avait eut le plaisir de voir le brun écarquiller les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel air de surprise sur le visage, d'habitude si impassible, du glacial capitaine de la 6ème division.

-Tu n'as pas osé ? fit-il incrédule.

-Et si ! jubila le rouge. Tu sais très bien comment je peux être … impulsif … incontrôlable.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et Renji eut le plaisir de voir la lueur de compréhension passer dans le regard de son vis à vis.

-Si tu as déjà déposé … et que je n'ai pas encore été convoqué … ça veut dire que … Tu n'irais quand même pas jusque là, Renji ? fit-il sournois.

-Si ! répondit le rouge le plus sérieusement du monde. J'attends ta réponse demain matin au lever du soleil … tu seras où me trouver.

Et il disparut, laissant le brun estomaqué par cette découverte. Pour une fois c'est lui qui avait eu le dernier mot. Petite victoire personnelle qu'il savourait.

* * *

La lune éclairait doucement la pièce, plongée dans le noir. Le dessin de la fenêtre faisait un rectangle pâle sur le sol en tatamis. Pas un bruit dans la chambre. Juste une respiration.

Calme.

Il se devait d'être calme. Il avait pris sa décision, il ne pouvait revenir dessus. Il avait trop d'honneur ou trop d'orgueil pour cela. Il ne pouvait être faible. Il se devait d'être fort en cet instant plus qu'en ses derniers mois.

Ses derniers mois.

Ils avaient été à la fois les plus heureux et les plus tristes. Les plus heureuses de ses nuits et les plus tristes de ses jours. Il ne devait pas, il ne devait plus y penser. Il devait s'en tenir à sa décision.

Il s'agenouilla dans le carrée de lumière pâle, défit le haut de son kimono. Il frissonna sous la brise légère de la nuit. Il défit l'attache retenant ses cheveux, ceux-ci se mirent à cascader dans son dos et sur ses épaules, les couvrant de rouge. Ses tatouages se mirent à refléter l'argent de la lune. Il sortit son sabre de son fourreau et posa Zabimaru sur ses genoux. Il se mit à caresser la lame comme on caresse les cheveux de l'être aimé. Il ne devait avoir ni regrets ni remords. Il devait en finir.

Il sourit pour lui-même. Il en finirait quand le soleil se lèverait. Il lui avait donné la nuit pour réfléchir. A savoir ce qu'il en ferait.

* * *

Il regardait les premières lueurs de l'aube éclaircir le ciel nocturne. Il n'était pas venu. Tant pis pour lui. Maintenant, il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il n'avait dit au revoir à personne. Il ne voulait pas flancher. Chaque être cher à son cœur recevrait un petit mot, dernier cadeau qu'il leur ferait. Il soupira et reporta son attention vers l'aube naissante. Zabimaru s'agitât dans son monde intérieur et il essayait vainement de le calmer. Il se devait d'être calme. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant de mettre fin à tout ceci. D'une manière ou d'une autre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

De nouveau il soupira, se demandant comment il avait put en venir à une telle extrémité. Puis il raffermit son esprit. Il raffermit sa volonté.

Lentement, le ciel s'éclaircit, passant de la nuit noire, à un bleu de plus en plus clair. Il pouvait voir les arbres dehors maintenant. Il entendait le chants de oiseaux s'éveillant au matin. Il sourit pour lui-même. Il avait prit la bonne décision. Il n'aurait pas put vivre plus longtemps comme ça. Il se serait effondré lamentablement. Il voulait partir digne. Que ses amis gardent de lui une image saine et non celle d'un homme se détruisant à petit feu. Il espérait qu'Hisagi prendrait soin de Kira. Qu'Inoue serrait là pour soutenir Rukia. Ichigo aussi soutiendrait les jeunes filles. Il espérait de tout cœur que tous vivraient heureux. Il l'espérait vraiment.

Puis le jour fut là. Plein et entier. Il eut une dernière pensée pour son lieutenant. Il pensa au jeune homme brun qu'il avait eut à peine le temps de connaître mais qu'il avait apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il espérait qu'il s'en remettrait et qu'il trouverai un capitaine qui s'occupe bien de lui.

Il eut un dernier soupir et empoigna le manche de son sabre. Zabimaru vibra doucement, semblant finalement accepter son sort et celui de son possesseur. Renji caressa un instant la lame puis rajusta son kimono blanc sur ses épaules. Il resserra le obi et empoigna de nouveau son sabre.

Il pouvait voir maintenant que le soleil éclairait parfaitement le ciel. Il se concentra mais ne perçut pas le reiatsu de Byakuya. Il avait donc prit sa décision. Il préférait le déshonneur que de devoir cesser de 'jouer' avec ses lieutenants. Et bien soit ! Il connaîtrait le scandale et le déshonneur.

Renji respirât profondément et appliqua le lame sur le coté gauche de son ventre. Puis il prit un grande inspiration et la planta. Il la sentit traverser sa chair. Il sentit la morsure de l'acier froid et étrangement l'appréciât. En expirant, il la fit voyager dans son corps afin d'ouvrir son abdomen dans le sens de la longueur. Il ne cria pas bien que la douleur fut intense. Il sentit le sang couler sur ses mains et retira Zabimaru de son ventre. Il posa le sabre devant lui, puis il posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il savait la mort longue et douloureuse comme ça … mais il ne voyait pas une autre manière de mettre fin à sa vie qu'en pratiquant le seppuku. Il sentait des gouttes de transpiration dévaler son dos, tandis que le sang se répandait hors de lui, imprégnant le tissus immaculé du kimono. Sa tête basculât en avant et sa respiration se fit plus difficile, plus haletante. Il s'ouvrit aux différents reiatsu qu'il connaissait se laissant vaguement bercer par les vagues d'énergie qui lui parvenait.

-Je … t'aimais … tant … Byakuya, fit-il en rendant son dernier souffle.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors ? _


End file.
